Le noël de Peter Pan
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: Mikey n'a pas le droit de vieillir. Chaque Noel, Léo fait en sorte de prolonger son enfance, une année de plus. Mais la petite tortue est devenue grande...TCEST
1. Chapter 1

C'est fou la tonne d'informations que l'on peut apprendre en faisant semblant d'écouter un T-Pod. Mikey était dans le séjour, balançant de façon rythmique la tête au gré d'une mélodie imaginaire, ses écouteurs inutiles aux oreilles, la tête plongée derrière une bande dessiné. Il trempait parfois ses lèvres dans ta tasse de lait chaud aux épices que venait de lui faire Léonardo. Cette boisson signifiait invariablement la même chose chaque année. Noel approchait et Léo entrait en mode : « Créons un univers de fantaisie autour de Michelangelo » afin de préserver son innocence de la laideur de ce monde.

Dès le 30 novembre de chaque année, frénétiquement Léo espérait prolonger encore une année la jeunesse de Mikey. Donc, à chaque année, dès le 30 novembre, Mikey recevait un lait chaud aux épices le soir et son calendrier de chocolat le lendemain. De plus, tous les 1er décembre, Léo lui demandait sa liste de cadeaux au Père Noel et tous les soirs jusqu'au 24 décembre, le lutin coquin joueur de tours venait faire d'innombrables bêtises. Mikey prit une gorgée de lait. Il avait horreur de ce breuvage depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais ce n'est pas comme si volontairement il allait briser le cœur de Léo en lui disant. En fait, depuis deux ans, Mikey s'imaginait boire autre chose, et la mixture passait toute seule.

Donc, ce soir-là, mine de rien, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles en guise de couverture, Mikey écoutait ses frères se disputer à voix basse.

-Nah ! Léo ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Je ne comprends pas ton obstination ! Mikey a 18 ans, Bon Dieu ! Le même putain d'âge que moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Raph ? Tu veux un lait chaud aussi ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Tu stresses chaque année à inventer de nouveaux tours pour ce foutu lutin ! A cacher les cadeaux où il ne les trouvera pas et à peaufiner tout un scénario le soir du réveillon ! Tu sais, Mikey ne mourra pas si tu lui dis la vérité ! Il est temps qu'il mûrisse ! Tu ne peux pas le garder sous une cloche, éternellement immature.

Mikey continua à balancer la tête, tournant, l'air nonchalant, les pages de sa bd. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec Raph. Après tout, cela devait faire trois ou quatre années qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses. Que Léo ait pu le berner déjà aussi longtemps tenait du prodige. L'année suivante, il n'avait osé avouer la vérité à son grand frère. Léo TENAIT à ce qu'il il croit, alors il y croyait.

-Raphael. Je suis le chef de ce clan. Je sais ce qui est bon pour ma famille. Tu ne veux pas m'aider, parfait. Tu ne l'as pas fait depuis les cinq dernières années et de toute façon, c'est ma responsabilité et non la tienne.

Mikey n'écouta pas la réplique acerbe de son frère à l'aîné. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un rictus de déplaisir. Léo se sentait responsable d'entretenir un paradis artificiel autour de lui. Pourquoi ? Mikey n'était pas du genre à parader et à bomber le torse, en parlant fort et en faisant des démonstrations de virilité comme Raphael. Il n'avait pas le sérieux et la vieille âme philosophique de Donnie. Était-ce pour cela que Léo le traitait encore comme un enfant ? Mais il n'était plus un enfant et s'il souhaitait que quelqu'un s'en rend compte, c'était justement Léo. Mikey sursauta presque en attendant une porte claquer.

Donnie chuchota :

-Léo, Raph n'a pas tort. L'année dernière, tu t'es presque rendu fou avec ce lutin.

-Peu importe, Donnie. Ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation cette année.

Leo baissa la voix et Mikey tendit l'oreille le plus qu'il pouvait.

-Donnie, notre situation financière ne nous permet pas de faire des folies cette année. Avec la maladie de Maitre Splinter…bref, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour acheter toute la liste de Mikey comme je m'efforce de faire à chaque année. Tu vas devoir fabriquer des présents à Raph et Mikey toi-même. J'ai de l'argent pour que tu commandes des pièces ou produits qui pourrait te manquer. Choisis-toi également quelque chose. J'ai calculé 30$ par tortue. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux faire mieux. Nous n'avons qu'un budget de 100$ cette année. J'ai acheté le calendrier de Mikey qui a coûté 5$ et j'ai un budget de 5$ pour son bas de Noel. Quelques bonbons peut-être. Je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens d'une figurine. Il ne restait que 40 000$ à Maitre Splinter…et les tortues vivent longtemps. Nous allons devoir être frugaux.

Mikey ne connaissait pas la définition de ce mot. C'était le problème quand Léo parlait avec Donnie. Les standards linguistiques augmentaient. Mais il comprenait. Ils devaient économiser.

-Mais toi Léo, s'opposa doucement Donnie, tu t'oublies ? Est-ce à cause de cela que tu m'as demandé de rayer le thé vert de la liste d'épicerie ? J'ai remarqué que tu avais diminué ta consommation de plus de 85%. De même, j'ai vu que tes chandelles et ton encens n'avaient pas été renouvelées. Je t'ai trouvé méditant dans le noir.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je ne veux seulement que mes frères passent un joyeux Noel, malgré la mort de notre père, murmura Léo en baissant la tête. Surtout Mikey. Je ne veux pas qu'il perçoive de différence trop marquante cette année et qu'il soit déçu. Il est trop sensible et il adore cette fête. Son sourire met de la joie dans cette maison. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse. Son insouciance est un bonheur précieux pour nous. S'il est heureux, ainsi que vous, je peux l'être aussi. Pour le thé, simple question de santé. Cela me rendait nerveux, l'encens est cancérigène et les chandelles inutiles puisque j'ai les yeux fermés.

-Léo, ce sont des économies de fond de tiroir. Ton thé, tes chandelles et ton encens ne doivent pas coûter 50$ mensuellement.

-Donnie, je vais bien. Ce n'est que pour un mois. Pas un mot à Mikey surtout.

Mikey cacha les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux bleus derrière les pages de sa bd. Léonardo avait sacrifié le peu de chose qu'il aimait pour leur bénéfice.

Soudain, il sursauta, son frère aîné venait de baisser sa bd et lui souriait, lui faisant signe d'enlever ses écouteurs.

Mikey le regarda, s'efforçant d'arborer une expression joyeuse.

-Mikey, c'est ton moment préféré de l'année. Tu vas faire ta liste au Père Noel.

Cela prit un délai de quelques secondes pour que les muscles faciaux de Mikey enregistrent l'ordre du cerveau d'avoir l'air extatique. Ce court moment fit froncer les sourcils de Léo.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'es pas content ?

-Juste, euh, tu sais…je ne suis pas certain d'avoir été assez sage cette année.

Léonardo ouvrit grands ses yeux et eut l'air un bref moment presque affolé

-Mais non Mikey, tu es trop dur envers toi-même. Le père Noel n'est pas si sévère. Il me fait confiance, il sait que mon jugement est fiable. Je dis que tu as suffisamment été sage pour avoir au moins un cadeau. Tu sais, il y a un haut taux de natalité en Chine et en Inde. Alors, le père Noel ne peut t'offrir autant de choses, mais je suis persuadé qu'il trouvera quelque chose à t'offrir dans ta longue liste. Qu'as-tu tant à te reprocher ? Des plaisanteries ?

Michelangelo eut un bref sourire. Léonardo n'avait vraiment AUCUNE idée de qui était vraiment son petit frère. Léonardo continua :

-Tu sais le Père Noel dans sa magie peut aussi t'offrir des choses non matérielles. Par exemple, il peut envoyer un lutin faire tes tâches à ta place pendant un mois. Ou t'accorder plus d'heures de télévision.

Mikey cligna des yeux. Léo, croulant sous les angoisses et les responsabilités était-il vraiment en train de proposer de faire ses tâches à sa place ? Car sous aucune circonstance, il ne pourrait convaincre Donnie et Raph de les faire. De même, il était plus que certain que Léo était prêt à sacrifier son heure quotidienne de bonheur télévisuelle à son profit.

Mikey tenta de se calmer. Il avait envie de milles choses en ce moment : secouer son frère, le gifler à la limite pour l'éveiller de son songe ou bien agressivement l'embrasser.

Car c'était ce que Mikey souhaitait le plus à Noel.

Démontrer concrètement à son leader qu'il était un mâle adulte avec des besoins et des désirs d'adulte. Il voulait bien du chocolat à Noel, à condition de le lécher sur le torse de Léo. Il sourit soudain de façon diabolique.

-Bien Léo, laisse-moi y penser. Je vais glisser ma liste sous ta porte d'ici demain.

Léonardo sourit, visiblement soulagé de l'entrain de son jeune frère.

-Parfait, ne te couche pas trop tard. Je vais dire à Raphael qu'il peut revenir pour te tenir compagnie. Je vais me coucher.

-Inutile, je vais dans ma chambre.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Mikey prit alors une des feuilles de son cahier de dessin. Il n'en restait presque plus et cela aurait pu être une requête raisonnable de présent de Noel, mais Mikey ne voulait pas offrir à Léo une échappatoire avec une demande rationnelle. Il écrivit alors.

 _-Un Dildo bleu_

 _-Une mise à l'épreuve de mes habiletés d'évasion menotté au lit de Léo_

 _-un cours sur comment extraire du lait chaud de Léonardo_

 _-Un bandana bleu pour me masturber_

 _-Une photo grand format encadré du membre de Léonardo._

Mikey sourit, fier de lui. Léo comprendrait la nature de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il alla glisser sa liste sous la porte de la chambre de son frère et attendit. Il savait que Léo ne dormait pas. Il méditait dans le noir, afin de lui payer des sucreries. Désormais, tout serait clair et Léonardo comprendrait que Mikey avait autre chose en tête comme gâteries.

Il retourna à sa chambre le cœur battant et s'allongea sur son lit, attendant la réaction qui n'allait pas manquer de venir. Peut-être que Léo allait accourir dans sa chambre et…

Bang!

Mikey sursauta. Non à cause du bruit, mais à cause de sa provenance. Léo venait d'un coup de pied de défoncer la porte de la chambre voisine, abreuvant Raphael d'injures japonaises. Mikey retenait son souffle. Toute sa jeunesse, il avait fait semblant d'être nul en japonais parce qu'il raffolait de l'attention de Léo qui passait des heures à tenter de l'aider. Jusqu'à ce que Maître Splinter délègue à Raphael la tâche d'aider Mikey, puisque Léo avait trop de responsabilités. Le cours de Raphael n'avait duré que dix minutes, se terminant pas un cahier déchiré. En fait, Mikey était meilleur en japonais que Raph, mais Léo l'ignorait. Mikey souhaitant une toute autre forme d'attention de son frère désormais n'avait plus requis son aide. Donc, les cris dans cette langue étaient compréhensibles pour lui.

Il comprit rapidement.

Léo blâmait Raphael. Soit qu'il avait volontairement soufflé cette liste d'ordures à Mikey ou il l'avait inspiré indirectement, par ses commentaires ou par ce qu'il cachait sous son matelas. Sous les protestations indignées de Raphael, Léonardo le priva des quelques revues et films pornographiques qu'il possédait, proclamant faire un autodafé avec ce qu'il avait saisi à Raphael et ce qu'il confisquerait de Donatello. Ce dernier protesta aussi, traitant Léonardo de grand Inquisiteur, lui reprochant de les priver de tout alors que les consolations pour eux étaient rares. Le reste, Mikey ne l'entendit pas, ses trois frères étant enfermés dans le labo de Donnie.

Mikey pesta : ses frères, spoliés injustement de leurs maigres biens allaient être furieux légitimement à son endroit. Il n'osa sortir immédiatement. Il devait élaborer une stratégie. Faire comprendre qu'il était une tortue mature à Léo en douceur, sans être trop subtil. Léo était un Maître dans l'art d'éviter les perches qu'on lui tendait apparemment. Il devait faire quelque chose que Léo ne pouvait dénier et dont ses frères ne subiraient pas de dommages collatéraux. Il s'endormit, pensant que Léo, en lui parlant de sa liste, lui ouvrirait la porte nécessaire pour sa confession.

Le lendemain, un Léo dont l'expression enthousiaste n'atteignait pas ses yeux noyés de soucis, vint voir Mikey avec son calendrier de l'Avent en s'asseyant sur son lit. Mikey le remercia et machinalement pris le chocolat sous la porte du 1er décembre. Il pensait à comment il pouvait d'un seul mouvement renverser son frère et le maintenir sous lui, pouvant lui dérober le nombre de baisers et de soupirs qu'il voudrait. Léo avait maigri. Ce stress du temps des fêtes, juste trois mois après la mort de Maitre Splinter ne lui valait rien. Il prit son courage à deux mais :

-Tu sais, Léo pour ma liste…

-Mikey, j'ai oublié de te dire. Le lutin coquin a dû dérobé ta liste. Je ne l'ai pas reçue. Le Père Noel dit que cette année, il te fera une surprise à la place. N'est-ce pas génial ?

Mikey demeura saisi devant le regard désemparé de Léo. Son grand frère avait besoin qu'il gobe cette histoire comme il avalait son lait chaud. Les prunelles bleues jetaient des éclats angoissés, exprimant le plus profond désarroi. Merde.

-Ah, oui ? Tu as raison, Léo, c'est génial…je heu…je voulais ajouter un cahier à dessin, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Le sourire de Léo s'élargit :

-Un cahier à dessin ? Donnie peut surement lui envoyer un courriel.

Il se leva, soulagé que son frère ait formé un souhait tangible qu'il pourrait exaucer.

-Nous t'attendons dans le Dojo. Tes frères sont de mauvais poil. Ils ont très envie de s'entraîner aujourd'hui ! Ils ont besoin de se dépenser.

Mikey grincha des dents. Sûr que Donnie et Raphie voulaient lui botter les fesses ! Ils avaient été punis injustement. Il devait trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait avouer de but en blanc la vérité à Léo. Cela risquait de lui causer un choc. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. La situation semblait déplaire tout autant à ses deux frères, surtout Raph. Leur aide pourrait être utile. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas le temps de le faire avant l'entrainement. Il n'éviterait pas leur vengeance immédiate.


	2. Chapter 2

L'entrainement fut différent. Comme si Léo ressentait l'antagonisme entre ses frères, il ne les fit pas s'affronter l'un contre l'autre. Il proposa, après plusieurs exercices individuels de jouer à celui qui arriverait à arracher le bandana bleu autour de son bras, qu'il venait de retirer de son visage. Mikey, Raph et Donnie devaient faire de même et en équipe, arracher le bandana de Léo tout en protégeant les leurs. La partie durait depuis plus de quarante minutes, Léo ayant réussi à déposséder Mikey et Donnie de leur bandana. Ceux-ci essayaient de les reprendre, surtout Michelangelo, désespéré d'avoir été le premier à le perdre, déconcentré par les biceps de jade poli de Léo, merveilleusement mis en valeur par la bande de tissu bleu clair.

Il n'aimait pas le regard de sympathie que Léo lui envoyait du genre : « Pauvre trésor, tu es mignon quand tu essayes. Grandis un peu et un jour tu seras presque aussi bon que moi ». Il aurait préféré recevoir le regard déterminé qu'il envoyait à Raphael. Son grand frère considérait Raph comme son égal ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Il respectait Donnie pour son intelligence et appréciait sa conversation. Mais lui, qu'avait-il ? A part sa foutue fausse innocence insouciante ? Avec quoi pouvait-il impressionner Léo ? Certes, il était le seul à cuisiner de la bouffe comestible, mais quoi d'autre ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Léo qui soudain chancela. Raphael le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Sa pâleur fit cesser l'entrainement sous ordre de Donatello qui sorti sa carte de médecin de famille pour donner l'ordre à la place du chef de sortir du Dojo. Raphael, sans se préoccuper des protestations de Léo, qui prétendait pouvoir marcher, ni de celles de Mikey qui désirait porter Léo, porta dans ses bras le leader jusqu'au labo, précédé de Donnie qui se précipita dans la partie infirmerie du laboratoire afin de préparer le petit lit d'hôpital sur lequel Raphael déposa l'ainé de la fratrie Hamato qui continuait de prétendre aller bien et de ne pas avoir de temps à perdre. L'entrainement n'était pas terminé, il devait faire une liste des produits essentiels qu'ils avaient besoin de se procurer d'ici le lendemain et il voulait faire le sapin de Noel.

-Ouais, ouais Fearless. Comme si on n'avait besoin de ton veto de grand cuistot pour l'épicerie ou de tes connaissances imparables du Feng-Shui pour installer deux guirlandes dans un vieux sapin rabougri. Puis, je crois pas que manquer une heure d'entrainement va faire de nous des mauviettes incapables. Bon, je ne fais pas de promesses pour Mikey et Don, puisqu'ils en sont déjà, mais moi, je devrais m'en tirer. Mais je suis d'accord, tu n'es sûrement pas malade. Tu as seulement eu les chocottes que tu ne puisses me voler mon bandana. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu n'as ENCORE pas mangé ce matin, que tu t'es retourné dans ton lit toute la nuit, que tu stresses pour un tas de raison et surtout que nous approchons de l'hiver où à chaque année, tu nous fais une belle pneumonie car tu es un petit douillet qui crève qu'on lui donne de l'attention, nous harcelant toujours pour nous couvrir l'hiver, mais ne le faisant pas toi-même afin que l'on te dorlote par la suite, compléta Raph avec un sourire.

Tout le monologue de Raphael avait eu pour but de laisser Donnie prendre la température du leader.

-Il est définitivement fiévreux…sortez, j'ai besoin d'air pour figurer ce qui se passe.

Malgré les protestations de Mikey, Raph le tira hors du labo par son bandana orange.

-Non, non, sale mioche, si je sors, tu sors. De toute façon, je veux te causer.

Une fois dans le séjour, Raph attaqua immédiatement, toutes griffes dehors, ayant visiblement attendu impatiemment ce moment depuis des heures.

-Ok, morveux, crache : Quel était le but de cette plaisanterie ô combien douteuse d'hier avec ta foutue liste de cadeau de Noel ? Je t'avertis que c'est plutôt des coups de pied au cul que tu risques de recevoir si j'ai voix au chapitre.

-Raph, je sais que toi et Donnie êtes furieux de vous ait fait confisquer vos trucs, mais…

-Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je te parle de Léo et du stress que tu lui occasionnes ! Écoute, j'en ai rien foutre de cette bulle d'innocence dans laquelle Léo se complait à te mettre. Je vais te dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toute et je gérerai la colère de Walt Disney Hamato après : Y a pas de Père Noel, farfadet, lutin, gnome, lapin de pâques ou quoique ce soit ! C'est Léonardo qui à chaque fête se fend en quatre pour toi.

-Je sais tout cela, coupa Mikey exaspéré. Je ne fais semblant d'y croire que pour faire plaisir à Léo, rien de plus.

Mikey avait décidé déjà depuis un moment d'approcher Raphael en premier. Son exaspération par rapport à la situation était visible et Raph parlait sans détour. La diplomatie, la subtilité, toute chose qui n'étaient pas nécessairement de la force de Mikey était inutile avec Raphael. Mikey n'avait pas à porter de gants blancs avec lui.

Raphael ouvrit grand les yeux à cette révélation :

-Ok…donc quel était le but de cette liste obscène d'hier ? Tu l'as traumatisé !

-Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais plus un enfant !

-Ah et qu'aurais-tu dit de tourner ta lettre ainsi à la place : « Cher Léo, merci pour tous tes valeureux efforts. Tu es un super grand frère. Mais je crois que les personnages fantaisistes peuvent prendre une retraite bien méritée » ? Peut-être que formulé ainsi il aurait dormi hier et pas angoissé inutilement sur quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Plus il parlait, plus Raphael s'échauffait. La dernière phrase avait été craché avec une violente hargne. Mikey commença à ressentir une légère appréhension. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se confier à Donnie en premier. Mais il était trop tard : il voulait savoir immédiatement s'il pouvait compter sur l'appui de Raph.

Avec fermeté et assurance, il continua :

-J'ai écrit cette liste aussi dans le but de faire comprendre à Léo ce que je désirai vraiment.

Raph cligna des yeux, l'air ahuri :

-Tu veux dire que tu veux vraiment un di…

-Non ! Je veux Léonardo, point. Le vrai, l'unique en chair et en os. Dans mon lit, précisa Mikey, puisque de toute évidence la statue de sel au bandana rouge devant lui ne semblait rien comprendre.

Raphael ne réagissait toujours pas. Mikey, une fois lancé, avait toujours peine à s'arrêter. De plus, provoquer Raphael était le sport extrême auquel il préférait se livrer.

-Enfin, je n'ai pas de préférence entre son lit ou le mien. Ou que cela soit sur le plancher ou le divan. L'important est son corps nu soit contre le mien dans lequel je m'enfonce et…

La recognition brilla dans les yeux verts. Le teint cendreux, Raphael demanda d'une voix blanche.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Tu t'ennuies et ton sale petit esprit pervers n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me raconter des bobards sur tes pseudos-fantasmes au sujet de Léonardo ? Tu es tombé sur un film ou je ne sais quoi, tu viens de découvrir le sexe et tu as décidé de…

-Non, coupa Mikey exaspéré. Je désire Léonardo depuis des années. En quoi est-ce si étrange ? Hors nous quatre, à qui peut-on avoir assez confiance pour baisser notre garde suffisamment pour des rapprochements intimes ?

La voix de son frère se fit plus basse, mais plus menaçante

-Alors, c'est de cela dont il est question, Mikey ? Tes hormones en folie ont jeté leur dévolu sur la victime la plus facile ? Regarde ce que nous allons faire. Léo n'a pas le temps pour tes conneries. Il n'a pas besoin de cette merde dans sa vie, il en a déjà assez sur les bras. Entendre ces perversités de ta bouche risque de lui donner un choc dont je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se remettre. Alors, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois dans ta putain de vie ! Donnie et moi avons de l'argent de côté. Casey connait une pute qui fait n'importe qui pour 50$. Don et moi avons l'intention de travailler pour soulager Léonardo de son fardeau. En fait, Donnie boursicote et d'autres trucs dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Je crois pouvoir compter sur lui pour fournir 25$ deux fois par mois avec moi. Tu pourras tirer ton coup et Léo conservera son équilibre psychologique, tant que tu continues à jouer ton rôle de Blanche-Neige.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin qui cessera de pleurnicher si on lui refile une sucette ? Je ne veux pas qu'une baise. Je veux une relation suivie et complète. Même quand j'ignorais que les humaines ne voudraient pas de nous, je crois que j'ai toujours aimé Léo. Je l'aime encore plus que je le désire. Comment ne pas l'aimer. Il est parfait !

-Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi connait à l'amour ? De plus, quel est ce rentre-dedans ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de « faire la cour » ? tonna Raphael.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous avons le même âge, Raph ! Et puis, non, je ne croyais pas que Léo, ayant vécu près de 20 ans avec moi, avait besoin d'être courtisé ! Mais vas-y, enseigne-moi tes secrets de grand séducteur ! Je suis toute ouïes !

-Cette conversation est terminée, Michelangelo. En fait, elle n'a jamais eu lieu. Mais je te surveille. Ne va pas tourmenter Léo avec tes hormones d'ado en chaleur.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends ainsi ! Nous ne sommes même pas frères biologiques ! Ce n'est pas de l'inceste ! Je croyais que tu serais le premier à être satisfait que je murisse et que Léo cesse de me materner en m'entretenant d'illusions magiques !

-Ce n'était pas pour toi, idiot ! Donnie et moi avons fermé notre gueule toutes ces années pour le bénéfice de Léonardo. Il a besoin de…peu importe ce que tu as. Il fait…de la projection ou un truc stupide. Il protège quelque chose de fragile pour camoufler sa propre fragilité ou une connerie du genre. Tu demanderas à Docteur Donnie. J'ai assez perdu de temps à discuter avec tes deux neurones.

En trombe, Raph disparu dans le Dojo, sa destination de prédilection lorsqu'il était vraiment furieux.

Mikey décida de ne se laisser ni abattre, ni impressionner. Il allait demeurer positif. Ok. Raph avait réagi plus négativement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il SAVAIT désormais et c'était un poids de moins pour Mikey. Il ne pouvait compter sur Raphael, mais celui-ci ne ferait rien de concret pour lui nuire, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait ne pas être d'accord, il ne se mettrait pas au travers d'une passion véritable et légitime. Par contre, ce qui était embêtant était qu'il aurait aimé avoir des conseils. A l'écouter, Raphael était le tombeur de ces dames. Bon, Léo n'était pas une dame, mais quand même. Bah, Donnie avait un QI du quadruple de Raph. Sûrement que ses conseils seraient meilleurs. Il se confierait à Donatello. Son frère au bandana violet était un pacifiste, donc les accès de colère ne seraient pas au menu, ce qui serait un agréable changement de Raphael. De plus, D était un scientifique rationnel. Il l'avait entendu, une fois qu'il faisait encore semblant d'écouter de la musique sur son T-POD, parler d'impératifs biologiques de trouver un partenaire parmi une espèce qui ne contenait que quatre membres à April. Éventuellement, avait-il précisé. Il ne serait donc pas surpris de se retrouver justement devant cette éventualité aujourd'hui. Mais tout d'abord, il devait se renseigner sur comment allait Léo et si effectivement le stress occasionné par sa liste de Noel était la cause de sa faiblesse. Raph n'avait peut-être pas tort sur un point : il avait été trop brutal. Il n'avait pas tenté de séduire Léonardo. Dans sa tête, Léo l'aimait aussi naturellement que lui l'adorait. Il n'avait pas juste « découvert » cet amour et que Mikey pouvait être encore plus divertissant dans un lit. Il avait jugé trop vite. Léonardo l'avait catalogué en petit frère et non en amant potentiel. Il fallait casser ce moule qui ne lui convenait plus et ouvrir les magnifiques yeux bleus sur d'autres possibilités, plus alléchantes. Pour ce faire, il devait agir sur les deux tableaux : avoir l'air plus mature graduellement et également le courtiser de façon subtile mais aussi irrésistiblement romantique. L'originalité était de mise, car Léo n'était pas une conquête ordinaire et la créativité était justement la force de Mikey. Il réfléchit rapidement, à une façon progressive mais assez douce, d'indiquer à Léo son intérêt de changement de relation entre eux. Il devait aussi trouver une façon auquelle ses autres frères ne pourraient vraiment intervenir ou s'opposer. Léo n'était pas une victime facile quoiqu'en dise Raph. En fait, même, plus il réfléchissait à la question, plus il considérait Léo comme étant une conquête ardue. Mais son frère en valait la peine et si du coup, il pouvait contrarier juste un peu Raphael, tant mieux ! Mikey fit aller son imagination fertile quelques instants encore. Puis, il sourit, il savait quoi faire, dès maintenant. Que ses frères soient justement occupés et Léonardo K.O était parfait ! Discrètement, il pénétra dans la chambre bleue immaculée de son leader, en sortant moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec le fameux lutin « Chester » que son grand frère photographiait faisant des blagues et jouant des tours depuis près de douze ans. Chester serait son allié dans cette opération séduction. Léo tomberait comme un succulent fruit mur dans ses mains. Un fruit qu'il croquerait avec délice. Il lécha ses lèvres en y pensant, croyant presque goûter la peau lustrée de son frère. Finalement, ça serait assez facile. Impossible que Léo résiste à cela. Il se réveillerait le lendemain de Noel dans le lit de Léo, pour sûr! Il n'avait même plus besoin de l'aide de Donatello.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey malheureusement ne put mettre son plan immédiatement à exécution. Léo était malade et Donnie voulait qu'il se repose. Il demeura plus de deux jours sans que personne, hormis Donatello ne le voit. La seconde nuit, Mikey, à qui Donnie avait promis qu'il pourrait visiter Léo le lendemain, et que peut-être même son frère serait assez en forme pour se remettre progressivement à ses occupations habituelles au cours de la journée, choisi de mettre son plan en marche.

Il fut immensément surpris de trouver Raph dormant par terre, devant la porte du labo. Mikey avait peu vu Raphael depuis sa confession et leur dispute. Son frère sortant souvent la nuit et buvant plus que de raison, surtout lorsqu'il était contrarié, devait être ivre mort et avoir perdu la carte à cet endroit. Amicalement, Mikey le secoua un peu pour l'éveiller, Raph étant trop lourd pour que Mikey, seul, puisse le trainer jusque dans son hamac.

Raphael sursauta et ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de vivacité pour une tortue ivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale petit pervers ?

Devant l'attaque verbale plutôt agressive, Mikey se recula en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant :

-Hé, relaxe Raph. Je croyais que tu avais trop bu et tu t'étais endormis là.

-Non, du tout. Je fais le guet. Hier, cet imbécile de Léonardo a débranché son soluté pour se lever dans la nuit pour ton foutu lutin ! Bien entendu, je m'en doutais et j'étais là. Je l'ai renvoyé dare-dare dans son lit. J'y suis encore au cas où il retenterait le même manège. Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout de toute façon ?

-J'ai décidé que…ça ne te regarde pas, Raph, changea d'idée Michelangelo en plein milieu de sa phrase. Son frère était décidément peu amical et il ne pouvait se fier sur sa collaboration même indirecte.

-Tu…tu n'allais pas te glisser dans son lit, alors qu'il est faible et mal en point ? demanda Raph d'une voix basse mais où pointait clairement la menace si Mikey répondait par l'affirmative.

-Non, jura Mikey. De toute façon, c'était la pure vérité. Il n'était nullement dans son intention de faire une approche aussi directe.

-Bien. Retourne te coucher. Je ne veux pas que Fearless se lève, te voit debout et s'imagine que tu veux surprendre le lutin et que tu te questionnes sur son absence. Tu devrais tout avouer à Léo. Je veux dire concernant le fait que tu sais que toutes ces choses n'existent pas. Il sera déçu, mais il passera par-dessus. Si tu demeures innocent pour le reste, il devrait survivre.

Mikey serra les dents de frustration. Il ne voulait pas ce rôle de princesse Disney que l'on voulait lui attribuer de force. Il n'était pas innocent. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il se masturbait en fantasmant sur son grand frère. Et il en avait marre d'être nourri et abreuvé d'illusions. Pourquoi était-ce à lui que ce personnage était dévolu ? Pourquoi pas à Donnie ou Raph ! Ils avaient tous sensiblement le même âge et il trouvait qu'en terme d'héros pur et naïf on ne pouvait trouver mieux que Léo lui-même.

Il tourna brutalement le dos à Raph et retourna dans sa chambre. Il attendit plus de trente minutes, sans bouger dans le noir, jusqu'à ce que les ronflements de Raph lui parviennent, prouvant que la tête chaude s'était rendormi. Il se leva et installa ce que son plan nécessitait. Heureusement, la cuisine étant une pièce fermée, on ne pouvait voir la lumière de la porte du laboratoire.

Malgré qu'il se fusse couché très tard, il se leva de bon matin, du moins pour lui. La journée serait géniale. Il le sentait ! Raph était hors de vue et dormait donc encore, ce qui était parfait. Raph, avec son agressivité, allait lui gâcher son mojo. Il fit d'abord son thé matinal préféré à Léo, puis il chercha la confiture favorite de Léo afin de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, il n'en restait plus. Sûrement que Léonardo, dans sa frénésie d'économie stupide avait décidé de se passer de confiture. Mikey allait y mettre bon ordre. Il avait près de dix dollars en monnaie d'économisés et quelques bandes-dessinés rares. Il allait les vendre, afin de gâter son frère ne retour. Il n'y avait pas que Donnie et Raph qui étaient prêt à des sacrifices pour leur leader. Il chercha la tasse bleue de Space Hero préférée de son frère, mais ne la trouva pas non plus. Bah, une tasse manquante n'était pas si grave. Il alla donc porter sur un plateau son thé au malade avec sa petite surprise préparé la nuit précédente en prime.

Arrivé au labo, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Raph était au chevet de leur frère et que Léo buvait avec reconnaissance ce qui était sûrement du thé dans sa tasse favorite. De toute évidence, Raph ou Donnie lui avait piqué son idée. Il en fut un moment frustré, mais devant l'accueil débordant de joie de son frère alité, il oublia vite cet incident de parcours. L'important était la surprise. Et cela, certainement aucun de ses frères n'y avaient songé.

Léo commença frénétiquement à expliquer à Mikey l'absence du lutin, mais celui-ci le coupa.

-Mais non, Léo, il est passé, mais à la place de faire des bêtises, il t'a préparé un petit quelque chose pour t'aider à récupérer. Il s'est même pris en photo.

Stupéfié, Léo tendit la main.

Chester, le lutin, avait fait des biscuits-vitraux avec un emporte-pièce en forme de cœur. Et sur la photo, le lutin, encerclé de sucre en poudre, avait tracé du doigt :

« Je t'aime, Léo »

Léonardo rougit à l'extrême, et balbutia des mots sans suite ou Mikey reconnut « erreur, « impossible » « pas pour moi »

Mikey insista que ce qui était inscrit dans le sucre à glacer était bien le prénom de la tortue en bleu.

Léo leva la tête vers Raphael qui ne disait rien.

-Qu'en penses-tu Raph ? questionna doucement le leader

La tortue interrogée cherchait de toute évidence à la fois ses mots et à calmer un éclat de rage.

-Je pense que nous devons faire notre piège à lutin immédiatement cette année. Attrapez Chester, le torturer et lui expliquer qu'il doit se chercher une lutine, comme lui, et non un maître ninja.

-Peut-être que Chester est un lutin ninja, riposta Mikey.

-Oui, sans doute gloussa Léo, son que personne ne savait que l'ainé compassé des Hamato pouvait produire, mais c'est aussi un lutin très romantique.

Léo, entre ses deux frères, souriait assez béatement, en dégustant ses biscuits tout en fixant la photo du lutin, ne se doutant aucunement des regards féroces que s'échangeaient ses frères au-dessus de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Leur concours de regards meurtriers fut interrompu par Donatello qui, après avoir ausculté Léo, le déclara hors de danger, s'il acceptait de se reposer. La première chose que demanda Léo fut s'il était trop tard pour débuter l'entrainement, non pour lui, mais pour eux, ses frères qu'il superviserait. Sur la réponse négative de Don, Léo se leva avec empressement, repoussant l'aide de Mikey et de Raphael et ordonna à tous de le rejoindre au Dojo.

Mikey avait sur le bout de la langue une remarque plaignarde sur le fait qu'il était malheureux que la trêve d'entrainement eût pris fin, mais il se retient. Il était d'avoir l'air plus mature. De plus, Léo était fou de cet aspect de sa vie. Il était impossible que son ninja de grand frère le considère comme un candidat potentiel au rôle de partenaire s'il voulait faire la pratique-buissonnière.

Il jeta un œil à Raphael qui, à grandes enjambés, rejoignit leur frère. Il l'avait presque oublié un instant, celui-là. Certainement que Raph voudra lui botter la carapace, mais cette fois-ci Mikey promit de donner tout ce qu'il avait. Habituellement, il se gardait de l'énergie pour pouvoir performer par la suite à ses jeux de vidéo en ligne, mais cette fois-ci non. L'opération-séduction de Léonardo passait aussi par le Dojo, là où Chester, le lutin, ne pouvait l'aider à impressionner le leader en bleu.

Parlant de lui, leur grand frère semblait d'excellente humeur, plus que Mikey ne se rappelait l'avoir vu depuis fort longtemps et tout cela, grâce à lui-même. Il n'avait que passé une heure devant les fourneaux, puis prit une photo, et Léo était déjà sur son petit nuage. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il serait plus libre de ses mouvements, il pourrait apporter un bonheur beaucoup plus concret et permanent à Léonardo. Mais pour lors, il devait survivre à l'entrainement.

Alors que les trois cadets étaient agenouillés devant l'ainé, Léo expliqua qu'il allait participer un tant soit peu à l'entrainement lui-même. Il coupa les protestations naissantes de ses frères.

-Aujourd'hui, vous vous imaginerez que je suis blessé et incapable de me défendre. Inconscient ! Un d'entre vous doit me protéger des attaques des deux autres. Imagine Mikey, que j'ai 60 points d'énergie, comme un de tes personnages virtuels. Chaque fois que vous me touchez à un endroit non vital, j'en perds 5. Les endroits vitaux comptent pour 10points. Te souviens-tu des endroits vitaux, Mikey ?

L'interpellé rougit et pâlit. Pourquoi cet exemple de jeu-vidéo, seulement à son bénéfice comme s'il ne pouvait comprendre sans ? Et quelle était cette seconde question ? Bien sûr qu'il les connaissait ! Pourquoi Léo devait toujours le traiter comme un enfant idiot ?

-Nous allons débuter par Raphael.

Raphael fit son sourire sûr de lui et alla se placer devant Léo et dégaina ses sais. Son rictus devint carnassier lorsqu'il envisagea Mikey, la tortue qui le mettait hors de lui depuis les derniers jours. Rarement pratique fut aussi féroce que brève. Alors que Raph, ciblé uniquement sur Mikey, pour qui il semblait éprouver une agressivité plus virulente qu'à l'ordinaire, Donnie en profita pour « achever » au sens figuré, Léo. En moins de dix minutes, Léo avait perdu ses 60 points de vie.

Mécontent, Léo se releva.

-Raphael. J'espère qu'à la surface, tu ne me laisseras pas ainsi à découvert si je suis blessé ! Donnie, excellent travail, tu dois profiter des faiblesses de l'adversaire sans hésitation. Mikey, ton rôle de distraction était parfaitement joué. Raphael n'y a vu que du feu et a complètement oublié l'objectif de sa mission, c'est-à-dire me maintenir en vie.

Raphael serra les poings et ferma les yeux avec force et Mikey se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier à ses deux autres frères de se mettre à l'abri. L'explosion était imminente. Il avait envie de narguer son frère, adorant provoquer Raphael, mais son instinct de survie lui souffla que ce n'était pas prudent.

Léo, sentant le souffle de l'apocalypse passer, tenta une prudente diversion.

-Rien n'est terminé, il reste le tour de Mikey et de Donnie. Tu te reprendras Raphael, je n'en doute pas. Mikey, à toi. Défends-moi. Je suis disons à 70 points. Je voudrais que la partie dure plus longtemps.

Mikey se prépara. C'était LE moment où impressionner favorablement Léonardo. Il ne devait pas la manquer !

Il n'eut pas cette chance. Dès le signal du départ, Raph et Mikey se roulaient par terre, se ruant de coups, oubliant tout deux Léo et Donnie.

-Euh, Léo…dois-je encore te toucher sept fois d'affiliés avec mon bo ?

-Yame!

La voix de stentor de leur maitre figea les belligérants sur place.

-Raphael ! Michelangelo ! Ceci est un entrainement. Pas une guerre. Vous êtes frères, pas ennemis ! De toute évidence, vous êtes aujourd'hui en conflit. Mikey, tu dois cesser d'agacer Raphael. Raph, tu dois cesser de réagir aux moqueries et plaisanteries de Michelangelo. Elles sont inoffensives. Mikey ne pense pas à mal. Nous allons stopper l'entrainement. J'avoue mourir de faim et de toute façon, rien ne sert de vous entrainer tant que votre querelle ne sera pas réglée.

Les frères sortirent du Dojo avec empressement. Mikey, car il n'aimait pas l'entrainement. Donnie car il avait mieux à faire et Raphael car il ne voulait laisser Léo seul avec Michelangelo.

Léo se précipita vers la cuisine avec un empressement inhabituel. Il ouvrit le pot contenant ses biscuits et en croqua un avec délice. Donatello, surpris de cette gourmandise inédite de la part de leur chef s'enquit de la provenance des biscuits. Mikey répondit à la place de Léo qui avait la bouche pleine.

-C'est Chester, le lutin ninja et romantique qui a offert ses délicieux biscuits à Léo, dont il est éperdument amoureux ! Il a même pris une photo de lui en train de déclarer sa flamme.

-Vraiment ? questionna Donnie en haussant un sourcil septique. Il prit un biscuit et le croqua tout en observant la photo que Léo lui tendit timidement.

-Chester connait la recette de biscuit de la grand-mère d'April lui aussi ? Intéressant. Nous sommes comblés d'avoir autant d'habiles pâtissiers sous notre toit. Tu es bien heureux Léo de susciter tant de passion.

Léo rougit tout en tendant la main vers un second biscuit. Raphael claqua sa main au loin :

-Fearless, ça suffit, tu vas devenir obèse.

Léo, incrédule, leva les yeux sur son frère masqué de rouge.

-Mais, Raph, tu ne veux pas que je les mange ?

Sur des charbons ardents, Raphael haussa les épaules et retourna se claquemurer dans sa chambre.

On ne le revit pas de la journée, n'entendant en sourdine que de la musique.

Mais de nuit, Mikey l'entendit raser les murs pour quitter le repaire. Les patrouilles avaient été interrompues pour encore quelques jours, jusqu'au complet rétablissement de l'ainé et Raph ne supportait jamais bien longtemps d'être enfermé. C'était parfait. Mikey avait le champ libre pour un nouveau tour de Chester, le lutin, en vue de conquérir le cœur à prendre de Léonardo. Celui-là allait lui prendre la nuit entière et il était cuit s'il était vu, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Chaque nuit, progressivement, il se rapprochait du lit de Léo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey n'avait regagné son lit que depuis une quarantaine de minutes lorsqu'une exclamation étouffée le réveilla. Malgré le trop peu de sommeil, il sourit.

Léo venait de découvrir sa surprise du jour. Et il avait frappé fort.

Mikey, malgré un talent acrobatique naturel et de la rapidité, n'était pas un ninja du niveau de Léo. Il n'avait pas en lui assez d'agressivité non plus pour être un guerrier de la trempe de Raphael. Compétionner avec eux dans cette sphère martiale était impossible. Mikey avait bien quelques autres talents : il était un cuisinier plus que décent, comme ses biscuits l'avaient prouvé. Il était le plus habile au skate. Excellent au jeux vidéo, bien que cela fut dû aux heures de pratique. Il n'avait pas possibilité de mettre à contribution ses talents acrobatiques ou de gamer pour une approche romantique. Mais, le talent dont Mikey était le plus fier était son aptitude au dessin et ce talent pouvait être utilisé.

Léo avait la plus belle calligraphie de Kanji, mais il ne pouvait dessiner.

Donnie réalisait des croquis très rapides et ressemblants, mais sans le moindre élan artistique.

Les deux plus grands artistes du clan Hamato était Mikey et Raphael. Dire que la tête chaude était naturellement douée était l'exacte vérité, bien que l'utilisation du passé fût nécessaire. Mikey n'avait pas vu une œuvre de Raph depuis des lustres. Il avait fait la peinture pour sa moto, il y a près de deux ans, mais depuis, plus rien. Sa seule tentative quasi artistique avait été de forger des sais pour lui-même et des katanas pour Léo. D'après ce qui se rappelait, ce qui était difficile car Raphie avait une pudeur inédite de son talent et cachait son carnet de dessin, le style de Raph était très réaliste, ses œuvres semblaient sortir du papier et l'amalgame des couleurs était un enchantement pour l'œil. Le résultat était toujours plus fluide et aussi plus profond que celui de Michelangelo. Leur véracité parfois faisait presque éprouver un malaise quand les scènes étaient trop crues dans leur violence ou leur noirceur.

Donc, cette fresque dans le Dojo, malgré la photo prise avec Chester, portant officieusement la signature de Mikey. Par contre, celui-ci n'avait pas été vers son style habituel, plus cartooniste. Il avait créé une œuvre d'une facture classique représentant Léonardo, en position d'attaque, ses sabres japonais dégainés, un peu plus grande que nature. Mikey avait rendu la majesté innée de son modèle et avait respecté avec beaucoup de minutie, tous les détails précis de l'anatomie de Léo. Sa teinte si rare de jade, ses yeux océaniques et même chaque cicatrice de son plastron doré. Même la tension de chaque muscle était discernable et Mikey avait eu de la peine à s'empêcher de caresser sa propre murale. C'était, il devait l'admettre, son œuvre la plus réussie, et de loin, mais si elle semblait plus découler du pinceau de Raphael que du sien propre. Aucun doute que Léo serait frappé de plein cœur, aussi sûrement que s'il avait reçu une flèche de Cupidon.

Bien entendu, Mikey avait rajouté sur le réfrigérateur, à côté de la première, une photo de Chester en plein réalisation de son présent. Il se leva, tout ragaillardi, malgré le manque de sommeil, se doutant que Léo avait dû apercevoir la photographie.

Raphael et Donnie se levèrent aussi, le premier avec la tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vraiment plus dormi que Mikey lui-même, à l'exception qu'il avait sans doute bu à l'excès, comme à l'habitude... Léonardo avait la main à sa poitrine et hyper ventilais d'excitation.

-Fearless, cesse ce raffut…marmonna Raph en frottant ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

Léo, la photo en main, représentant Chester, assis, au Dojo, un pinceau en main, devant ce qui paraissait le bas d'une fresque, la tendit à Donnie, extatique :

-Je n'ai pas encore osé aller voir, je vous attendais. Venez avec moi dans le Dojo.

Donnie très intéressé, comme s'il allait assister à un phénomène chimique inconnu suivit, ainsi que Raph en maugréant quelque chose qui ressemblait :

-Je te jure...ce n'est pas Mikey, le gamin, c'est lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la représentation splendide de leur leader.

-Wow, commenta pince sans-rire, Donatello, Chester est un artiste !

-Oui, je paris que Chester a une quantité de d'autres talents cachés, ajouta Mikey.

-Et toi, Raph, murmura timidement Léo, qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense que…tu as laissé vandalisé le Dojo ! Maitre Splinter n'aurait jamais permis une telle hérésie de son vivant ! C'est un sacrilège, point à la ligne. Je retourne me coucher !

Donnie et Léo se regardèrent en clignant des yeux, muets de stupeurs. Mikey se frotta les mains : faire plaisir à Léo et rendre Raphie fou de rage du même coup…quelle magnifique matinée !

Une porte claqua, tirant Léo de ses réflexions.

-Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe avec Raph…je ne comprends pas…Je vous ferai signe quand l'entrainement pourra commencer. Tant que Raphael n'est pas calmé, nous ne pouvons commencer. Cela risque d'être dangereux. Il ne connait pas sa force quand il est en colère.

Léo alla frapper courageusement à la porte de la torture aux sais. Mikey pensa aller se coucher. L'entrainement sera sans doute reporté et il tombait de fatigue. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit, réussissant à tenir un pinceau sept heures d'affiliés uniquement grâce à l'adrénaline. Léo était enthousiaste et donc, il pouvait s'endormir satisfait. En passant devant la porte de Raph, il entendit seulement la réplique violente de la tortue émeraude :

-Non, Léo, ce n'est pas à toi que je veux causer, c'est à Mikey !

Michelangelo stoppa ses pas pour écouter la réponse de Léonardo :

-Raphie, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état-là…Je ne comprends pas ! Cela n'a aucun sens !

-Je veux parler à Michelangelo, maintenant.

La dernière phrase avait été plutôt grondé que prononcé, promettant les pires sévices au benjamin. Le premier réflexe de Mikey fut la fuite. Puis, il se raisonna : Il était un adulte. Il allait régler avec Raphael, un autre adulte, même s'il était un psychopathe avec des problèmes de gestion de la colère, le problème quel qu'il soit. Il allait montrer à Léo qu'il n'avait pas peur de Raph, aussi explosif qu'il pouvait être et que le temps où il se cachait derrière lui était révolu. Il alla ouvrir la porte quand la voix de Léo retentit :

-Non, Raph. Tu n'es pas en état de voir Michelangelo. Tu es agressif et hors de toi. Tu pourras discuter avec lui, plus tard, quand tu seras calme. Ou si tu préfères, c'est immédiatement en ma présence.

-Pourquoi prends-tu toujours son côté, Léo ! Pourquoi le protège -tu sans arrêt !

-Raph. Pour la centième fois, Mikey n'est qu'un gosse. Oui, il est parfois énervant ou casse-pieds, mais il demeure fondamentalement inoffensif. Ne pas le protéger de toi serait comme de ne pas défendre un chaton contre un jaguar. Et puis, je ne peux pas « prendre parti » comme tu dis car j'ignore la cause de ta colère. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Mis un chewing gum sur un de tes magazines ? Caché une arme ? Fouiller dans ta chambre ? Bu le restant de lait ?

Mikey pesta. Il devait vraiment ouvrir les yeux de Léo et vite. Il n'était pas qu'un gosse. Il verrait s'il était encore un chaton inoffensif lorsqu'il plongerait de toutes ses forces en lui, claquant son bassin contre les reins de Léo, le menant à une jouissance fulgurante. C'est plutôt Léo qui allait ronronner et lui rugir, car il était lui aussi un jaguar.

Raph baissa le ton et sa voix fut très différente de d'habitude.

-Est-ce que…tu préfères Mikey à moi ?

-Voyons Raph, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Je vous aime tous les deux également, mais de façon différente. Tu le sais.

-Je ne sais plus, Fearless.

-Raph. Prends-tu les médicaments que Donnie a préparé pour toi ? Depuis quelques jours…je te sens sur la défensive. Et ces changements d'humeur sont déstabilisants. Je ne comprends pas comment tes réactions n'ont aucun lien avec tes actions. Tu fais toutes ces choses et puis tu deviens furieux, et…

-Je veux parler à Michelangelo.

La voix de Raph était redevenue cinglante.

Mikey décida de pousser la porte.

-Je suis là, Raph. Inutile d'hurler sur Léo.

-Je ne hurle pas sur Léo, sale môme. Nous discutions comme de grandes personnes.

-Bien entendu, te plaindre comme un enfant à Léo qu'il me préfère à toi est très mature !

Léo, prudent, s'interposa rapidement :

-Michelangelo. Je t'interdis de narguer ton frère. De plus, écouter aux portes est mal. Pour cela, tu mériterais presque que je laisse Raph te parler seul à seul, pour voir ce qu'il t'en cuira.

-Voyons Léo. Je suis capable de me défendre. Seulement si Raphie veut se battre, nous serions mieux dans le Dojo, non ?

-Non ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre ! Raphael est calme, n'est-ce pas ?

Léo tourna des yeux suppliants vers Raphael, mais celui-ci ne détourna pas son regard fixe de sur Michelangelo.

En dernier recours, Léo posa une main sur l'épaule de Raphael, pour la découvrir tremblante de rage.

-Raph. Calme-toi. Fais-le pour moi.

Ses paroles semblèrent trouver un écho car les yeux verts se tournèrent lentement vers la tortue au bandana bleu. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Léo poursuivit :

-Je te fais confiance

Puis s'adressant à Mikey : « N'abuse pas des efforts de Raph »

Mikey promit en gratifiant Léo de son plus beau sourire innocent, le regardant avidement quitter la pièce.

Aussitôt, Léo sorti, Mikey changea l'expression de son visage pour en prendre une plus blasé et moqueuse.

-Alors, Raph. Quel est ton problème ?

-Toi…toi…tu es mon problème. Je t'avais dit de te tenir loin de Léo et tu…

-Woah Dude! Relaxe ! Tout d'abord, tu as beau avoir des gros muscles ici, tu n'es pas le maitre. C'est Léo. Et Léo délire d'allégresse ! Tu as vu ? De plus, je n'ai fait que suivre tes conseils. J'ai choisi d'aborder Léonardo plus doucement et subtilement. De le courtiser. C'est ce que tu m'as suggéré !

-Oh que non petit morveux ! J'ai dit qu'en admettant qu'un jour tu aies la possibilité d'avoir une micro-chance avec quelqu'un de ne pas la détruire en étant impatient. Il faut parfois attendre des années !

-J'attends depuis des années ! Et je suis sérieux !

Raph passa la main sur son front.

-Mikey. Peu importe. Tu ne peux pas avoir Léo ! Attends encore quelques années quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir Léonardo ? Nous sommes des foutues tortues mutantes ! Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'ouvrir un compte sur un site de rencontres !

-Mikey. Tu ne peux juste pas, ok ? Crois-moi sur parole…écoute, je t'aiderais à convaincre Donnie à la limite…

-D ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir là-dedans ?

-Pourquoi pas lui ? Vous vous entendez bien ? Et il te fabriquerait un tas de trucs sensass, non ? Il est super patient et beaucoup moins ennuyant que Léo, non ?

Mikey secoua la tête avec exaspération

-Non, Raph. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'offrais un vélo violet plutôt que bleu. On parle d'amour, d'attirance, de désir…D. est un grand frère formidable et je l'aime à mort…mais seulement en tant que frère. Il n'est pas sexy comme Léo et de plus, je ne comprends pas plus de la moitié de ce qui sort de sa bouche. Léonardo est LE prince charmant ! En plus d'être un super-héros ! Personne ne peut lui arriver à la cheville. Même pas Donatello, tout brillant et aimable qu'il est !

-Écoute…je sais que cela me fera des problèmes avec Léo, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Si tu n'as besoin que de tirer un coup…une fois…je peux m'offrir.

Raph en disant ses mots avait la tête d'un condamné à la torture, mais l'expression de Mikey n'était pas mieux, uniquement que la stupeur se mêlait au dégout.

-Euh…Sans offense, Raph, tu n'es pas trop mon genre non plus. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne voulais pas que tirer un coup ! Je ne comprends pas. Si ta colère n'est pas dû à l'indignation d'un pseudo-inceste, pourquoi es-tu si furieux ? Je t'ai averti que j'aimais Léo, que je le voulais, que j'allais le poursuivre jusqu'à ce que je l'aie. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je prendrais soin de lui. Je l'aime…

Avec l'air d'une personne sur le point d'être malade, Raph, bredouilla :

-Arrête de dire cela…arrête de le répéter…

Mikey, alors, narquois, se mit à chantonner en faisant aller ses bras comme un chef d'orchestre :

-Je l'aime, j'aime Léonardo, j'aime ton Fearless Leader, j'aime...

Raph ne dit rien lorsqu'il agrippa fermement le bras de Mikey et le serrant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que le benjamin eût peine à retenir un couinement de douleur, puis, il chuchota rapidement :

-Écoute, Mikey. Malgré tout, je t'aime, tu es mon petit frère…et je ne veux pas faire de peine à Donnie et encore moins à Léo, mais écoute-moi bien. Tu vas laisser Léo tranquille. Tu lâches l'affaire. Tu inventeras demain un truc du lutin, disant au revoir à Léonardo ou un truc ainsi, disant que, à bien y considérer, Léo est trop bien pour lui ou qu'il aura trop froid au pôle Nord peu importe. Cesse d'essayer de le séduire. Maintenant. Ou je serai obligé de te faire très, très mal. Et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive. Capiche ?

Mikey lui lançant un regard neutre et il se dégagea, sans répondre et quitta la pièce, sans se retourner. Il ne comprenait pas la résistance de Raphael, mais il s'en fichait. Car il n'arrêterait pas. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider par lui ou qui que ce soit. Rien ne pourrait empêcher son grand amour de s'accomplir. Et ce, avant Noel.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikey, en sortant de la chambre de Raph tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses affections.

-Mikey, je reporte l'entrainement. Donnie veut que je me repose et je crois que Raph a besoin lui aussi de repos et de calme. Cela permettra de faire retomber la poussière. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux. Toi aussi, tu sembles assez fatigué. Je vais aller faire les comptes avec Donnie.

La tortue au bandeau orange hocha la tête. Quelques heures de sommeil ne seraient pas de trop. De plus, il voulait réfléchir à la suite des évènements dans la solitude de sa chambre. L'opposition de Raph était si forte, que réussir à le contourner serait difficile, mais il y était résolu. Raph grognait, jappait et mordait parfois, mais que pourrait-il faire de plus ? Quoiqu'il veule faire, ils demeuraient des frères et Léo ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il lui faisait le moindre mal sérieux. Les menaces de Raphael n'étaient que du vent… Il avait la mauvaise habitude de se fier uniquement sur ses muscles et sa réputation de tête chaude pour susciter le respect et l'obéissance. Mikey lui démontrerait que c'était un bien mauvais calcul. Il n'était pas le maitre ! Encore moins de son cœur !

Il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard avec une érection douloureuse. Il avait rêvé de Léo et cela avait été fantastique. Les sons qui émanaient de Léo étaient si sexy dans son fantasme…il brûlait d'envie de savoir le si le réel Léo les produisait. Tous ses efforts de séduction n'avaient pas mené à une récompense concrète, mais après la nuit prochaine, Léo ne pourrait s'en tirer sans lui donner un petit quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose qui impliquait de la chair contre de la chair.

Après avoir pris soin de son problème, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se rappelant soudainement qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Sa fixation sur Léonardo déréglait toutes ses habitudes. Bah ! Lorsque cela sera terminé, il pourra reprendre son cycle naturel. Mais pour le moment, il se consommait de désir pour un contact physique aussi menu soit-il. Et pour bien montrer à Raph qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par lui, il le ferait en plein dans sa tronche. Sous cette excellente résolution, il arriva en pleine bisbille.

Léo mangeait un de ses biscuits et Raphael grondait quelque chose comme « Qui aurait cru que Fearless était un goinfre ? »

Léo allait répliquer quelque chose quand Mikey décida de faire une entrée haute en couleur :

-Léo a sans doute d'autres gourmandises cachées. Il n'y a qu'à les découvrir. Vas-y Léo, mange tout ton saoul, Chester t'en fera d'autres…

Avant que Raph puisse répliquer ou s'interposer, Mikey décida d'enfoncer le clou :

-Attends Léo, tu as de la gelée autour de la bouche.

Et d'un geste tendre qu'il éternisa quelques secondes pour rien, Mikey effaça la trace à peine visible de gelée.

Raphael pâlit affreusement devant cette provocation et brisa le verre qu'il tenait en main uniquement en le serrant

Léo poussa une exclamation de surprise et voyant la fureur sur le visage de son cadet immédiat, il baissa la tête.

-Je ne crois pas...Chester semble avoir changé d'idée à mon sujet. Je vais méditer.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Léonardo passa à coté de Michelangelo sans le voir.

Mikey allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand un bras le retient.

-Mikey, nous devons parler.

C'était Donatello.

Mikey croisa les bras, sur la défensive :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il s'agit de Noel…Raph m'a dit que…tu étais au courant.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Léonardo m'a remis de l'argent pour faire moi-même les cadeaux…mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. De plus, que tout le monde reçoive un cadeau, sauf Léo et que le choix ne tienne qu'à moi ne me semble pas respecter l'esprit de Noel. Donc, j'ai pensé redonner l'argent à Léo. En fait, j'ai gagné de l'argent à la Bourse. Pas beaucoup, car, n'ayant pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas voulu risquer gros, et Léo me tuerait…bref, sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai de quoi que nous fêtions un beau Noel. Les derniers six mois ont été particulièrement pénible pour notre grand frère et je crois qu'il doit être récompensé. Mikey, je sais que tu es doué dans ses choses. Je t'offre un budget de 200 $ pour des décorations neuves. C'est un bon investissement, puisque nous les réutiliserons. Tu feras ton choix sur internet et April ira les acheter. Pour les repas du réveillon et du jour de Noel, je t'offre un budget de 120$ en plus du 200$ hebdomadaires habituels de notre épicerie. La nourriture est périssable, elle. Pour les cadeaux, voici comment cela fonctionnera. J'ai mon mensonge prêt pour expliquer cet argent soudain à Léo. Une invention brevetée. Léo ne connait rien à ces choses et le croira. Donc, Léo recevra son 90$ et en le divisant en trois pourrait offrir pour 30$ à chacun de nous. Pour nous-même, j'ai changé les montants, car je veux que nous offrions quelque chose de légèrement supérieur à Léonardo pour lui montrer notre appréciation. Léo s'est occupé de nous toute sa vie au détriment de lui-même ainsi que de Sensei. Personne n'est demeuré autant à son chevet que lui durant sa maladie. Même si cela était pénible.

Tout le monde se tut. Dans le dernier mois, Maitre Splinter avait perdu la tête et abreuvait Léonardo d'injures, lui lançait ses repas et parfois même le frappait. Pas très fortement, mais assez pour que Léo porte des ecchymoses. Quelques heures avant sa mort, il avait gratifié son fils ainé d'un œil au beurre noir. Mikey se souvient que malgré tout son respect initial de leur Sensei, il avait été extrêmement soulagé de sa mort. Seul Léo, la chère âme, l'avait vraiment pleuré.

Oui, Léo méritait quelque chose. Bien entendu, son frère Donnie ignorait que bientôt, grâce à lui, Léonardo ne serait plus triste du tout. Alors, il hocha la tête.

-Donc, nous sommes tous d'accord ? Je nous accorde à chacun un montant de 150$ Je vous le laisse le gérer comme vous le voulez. Personnellement, je vais diviser en 70-40-40$, mais faites comme vous le désirez. Chacun ainsi offrira le cadeau de son choix, ce que je trouve beaucoup plus personnel et dans l'esprit de Noel. Pour préserver les sentiments de Léonardo, nous dirons à celui-ci que Mikey a reçu une lettre disant qu'à 18 ans, il n'est plus sur la liste des enfants. Mais avant de terminer, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose à tous les deux. De toute évidence, quelque chose couve entre vous. Léonardo m'a rompu la tête de vos disputes. Je vous demande, pour la tranquillité de Léo, et la mienne si elle vous importe, de mettre un frein à cette querelle. Noel est une fête pour prouver notre amour et notre reconnaissance aux membres de notre famille. Vous savez tous combien Léonardo est peu matérialiste. La concorde entre ses frères a plus de valeur que n'importe quoi à ses yeux. Puis-je compter sur vous ? Sinon, je ne vous donne pas d'argent. Inutile d'acheter un cadeau à Léo quand vous ne pouvez même pas faire la paix pour lui faire plaisir.

-Mikey sait quoi faire pour que je lui pardonne. N'est-ce pas Mikey ?

-Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, répondit nonchalamment le benjamin, trop impatient de recevoir la somme indécente d'argent que Donnie allait lui remettre.

Mikey empocha la somme, exalté. Bien sûr, offrir en ce moment un cadeau à Raphael ne l'inspirait pas trop, mais l'idée de pouvoir dépenser en décorations, nourriture et présents pour Léonardo le réjouissait au plus haut point. Mikey n'avait jamais eu d'argent à lui. Sans regarder Raph, ni Donnie, il compta avec trépignement ses billets.

Il s'enferma donc toute la journée avec le portable, laissant l'ordinateur à Donnie. Il chercha d'abord les décorations, car c'était ce qui pressait davantage. Après avoir choisi une liste, avec beaucoup de difficulté car il voulait tout acheter, qu'il envoya par courriel à April, il se mit à rechercher un cadeau pour Léo. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de présent pour lui. Des jouets sexuels, si tôt dans leur relation, étaient peut-être prématuré et paraitraient mal. De plus, la pensée que ses frères pourraient peut-être lui offrir un meilleur cadeau que lui le tourmentait.

Il avait déjà songé à vendre quelques-unes de ses bd de collectionneur. Il fit une rapide recherche.

-Merde.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Certes plusieurs de ses numéros étaient abimés. Il les avait ramassés aux ordures et n'était pas une tortue soigneuse, mais malgré leur état, il jugeait pouvoir, en n'en vendant qu'une vingtaine, qu'il se rappelait posséder, en récolter…pour plus de 100000 dollars. Et Mikey possédait plus de 1000 bd. Il ferma les yeux. Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Prendre des photos précises, les mettre en vente avant de déjà dépenser mentalement tout le pognon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au nombre infini de possibilités qui s'offrait à lui et fit des mathématiques rapides.

Donnie disait que cela leur coûtait environ 1000$ mensuellement vivre. Il n'avait ni loyer, ni électricité, ni eau et ni chauffage à payer heureusement. Avec ce possible 100 000$, il pouvait assurer à lui seul leur survie pendant huit ans. Cela serait repousser les inquiétudes de Léo de plusieurs années. De plus, il lui resterait plusieurs milliers de dollars pour passer un magnifique Noel. Car ce Noel devait être inoubliable. Il allait prendre la virginité de Léo et perdre la sienne par la même occasion. Il ne réfléchit même pas. Il adorait ses bd, mais l'idée d'un Léonardo lui prouvant sa reconnaissance par une chaude fellation était plus appelante. Il retrouva ses bd rares, en ajouta une dizaine d'autres et afficha le tout au plus offrant. Seul Donnie avait un compte , relié au compte bancaire d'April, mais rendu à ce point, il s'arrangerait. De toute façon, Don ne s'opposerait pas à un gros tas de fric ni à un cadeau vraiment cool pour Noel. Même Raphie aurait de quoi de sympa. Ainsi, il comprendrait peut-être que Mikey demeurait Mikey, même s'il était avec Léo. Qu'il restait son petit frère et qu'il l'aimait. Raph lui pardonnerait et trouverait que, à bien y penser, Léo avait de la chance.

Il frotta ses yeux. Il s'aperçut qu'il était plus de deux heures trente du matin. Son cycle de sommeil était déréglé et son excitation avait eu raison de sa fatigue. Mais, à ce moment, ses yeux lui brulaient d'avoir fixé l'écran trop avidement dans le noir de sa chambre. Il était fatigué, mais il devait faire la surprise de Léo…celle qui apporterait un contact physique presque sexuel. De plus, celle-ci ne lui prendrait pas plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes à préparer.

Il devait être prudent, il n'avait nulle envie de réveiller Raphael. Mikey n'entendit rien. Raph sortait beaucoup et rentrait toujours tard. Il espérait que, s'il n'était pas déjà rentré, il serait trop ivre pour s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être vraiment inquiet, trop optimiste devant son sort si favorable soudainement : Léo excité de ses avances (même s'il ne savait encore officiellement, comment pourrait-il en douter ? Qui savait cuisiner et peindre à la fois dans la famille, duh ?), Donnie qui annonçait qu'il n'était plus un enfant (toujours aux yeux de Léo, mais plus du Père Noel, apparemment) et enfin sa probable future fortune. Comment ne pas voir la vie toute en rose ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, un Mikey fier de lui se pelotonna sous ses couvertures. Demain, il caresserait la langue de Léo de la sienne, rien de moins.


	7. Chapter 7

Où Mikey se mets dans de beaux draps en voulant aller trop vite...

* * *

Léo à son réveil, tomba nez-à nez avec une tortue hyperactive. Léo était toujours le premier debout, se levant vers 6 heures depuis la mort de Maitre Splinter. Mikey et Raph n'étaient jamais debout avant 7h00-7h30.

-Mikey ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Regarde au-dessus de ta tête.

Léo leva les jeux pour voir qu'un morceau de gui avait été accroché au-dessus de sa porte.

-Euh…d'accord…quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu sois si tôt devant ma porte ?

-Tu connais la règle, Léo…

Bon joueur, Léo déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue ronde de son jeune frère, l'enveloppant de son odeur d'herbes exotiques qui le caractérisait.

Mikey ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup en accrochant à divers autres lieux stratégiques des branches de houx.

Léo vint pour faire son thé. Voyant que du gui avait été déposé là aussi, il déplaça rapidement la théière avant que Mikey puisse l'atteindre. La tortue au nunchaku ne verbalisa sa déception. Il avait place du gui à tant d'endroits que Léonardo ne pourrait l'éviter éternellement. Il devrait encore lui accorder quelques baisers au minimum d'ici la fin de la journée. En fait, Mikey en espérait encore deux autres avant le réveil de Raph. La pensée de la tortue colérique fit brièvement froncer les sourcils de Mikey. Allait-il faire un esclandre public ? Cela serait dommage…Léo n'était pas encore à point. La vérité trop tôt et brutalement révélée pourrait faire avorter dans l'œuf les projets de Michelangelo.

Voulant distraire et faire plaisir à Léo, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait comme petit déjeuner.

-Oh, ne te donne pas de peine pour moi, Mikey. Je n'ai pas faim. Par contre, si tu veux, je peux t'aider à couper des oignons pour faire une omelette pour Donnie, Raph et toi, non ?

L'interpellé changea de couleur. L'épicerie n'avait pas été faite. Il restait peu et Léonardo voulait le laisser pour ses frères.

-April n'est pas venue hier avec l'épicerie ?

-Elle n'avait pas le temps de passer. Elle va venir nous porter nos achats aujourd'hui, dès que le pourra. Ce n'est pas grave, Mikey, je peux attendre. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas la faim. Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Mon thé me suffira pour l'instant.

Léo, se disant s'était assis sans porter attention à sa place habituelle, prenant une prudente gorgée du breuvage brûlant. Mikey attendit quelques instants, le temps que son frère puisse savourer un peu son thé en toute quiétude, puis il lui fit signe de regarder vers le haut.

-Mik..

Mikey ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler ou de réagir et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du leader trop médusé pour s'opposer immédiatement. Michelangelo sentit les lèvres incroyablement douces de Léo se réchauffer, malgré un maintien contracté de la mâchoire, afin que l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche demeure fermé. Mikey devait profiter de l'avantage que lui procurait son élément surprise, c'est ce qu'un bon ninja ferait, c'est ce que Léo lui avait appris. Il agrippa doucement la tête de son frère et appuya davantage son baiser, afin de l'approfondir…Les lèvres de Léo s'ouvrirent, sans doute pour un reproche ou une interjection, mais il profita du moment pour glisser une langue inquisitrice dans la cavité orale de son naïf ainé. N'étant pas repoussé, Mikey descendit audacieusement sa main vers le bas de la carapace de son frère, pressant son corps contre lui, afin de lui communiquer sa chaleur et son envie. Puis, il prit entre ses doigts ce qui le rendait le plus fou au sujet de Léo, cette queue vert jade recourbée qu'il n'avait l'occasion que de voir rarement, son frère la roulant toujours, seulement lorsque celui-ci se penchait pour rouler les tatamis du Dojo… Il se mit à la rouler entre l'extrémité de ses doigts, pinçant le bout légèrement comme il aimait se le faire à lui-même. Une bosse apparaissait maintenant sous son plastron et avec insistance, Mikey la frotta contre le plastron fraternel. Un chuurr échappa de la gorge de Mikey et tout arriva en même temps, sans qu'il puisse dire ce qui était arrivé en premier.

Léo le poussa si rudement qu'il fut projeté par-dessus la table, la faisant craquer sous son poids. Donnie avait poussé une exclamation choquée, échappant sur le sol sa tasse de café qui éclatait en centaine de tessons et s'ébouillantant par le fait même et hurlant de douleur.

Raph arrivait les sais en main, tiré brutalement de son sommeil d'ivrogne, persuadé que les Foots venaient de faire irruption dans leur repaire.

Merde. Il avait été trop vite. Il devait se rattraper, **MAINTENANT.**

-Woah, Léo, dude…Ce n'est qu'une coutume ! Tu en as déjà entendu parlé, non ?

-La coutume ne dit pas que tu ailles à me toucher la queue, Mikey !

-Tu lui as touché la queue ? hurla Raph

-Léo, c'est seulement que les humains n'ont pas de queue, sinon, bien entendu, ils la toucheraient aussi ! Cela est agréable, non ? J'aime toucher la mienne, je me suis dit que tu aimerais aussi.

-Tu…tu joues avec ton corps ?

Mikey balança ses bras en l'air dans un mouvement exaspéré. Il était en réalité désespéré de reconquérir les points accumulés dans les derniers jours, qu'il venait de perdre par son impatience. Le contact des lèvres de Léo l'avait envouté et son corps avait agi sans en référer au cerveau. Il devait regagner le terrain perdu coûte que coûte, même si cela signifiait des coups en bas de la ceinture.

-Tu me blesses, Léo…tu me fais de la peine. Je veux seulement te montrer comment je t'apprécie et toi, tu me rejettes avec une violence que je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu avais ! Tu n'es pas mieux que Raphael. Froid et …

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mikey et sa voix hoquetait. C'était son arme secrète, un tour qu'il avait appris à maitriser parfaitement au cours de ses presque vingt année d'existence. Même Raph, la brute, n'y résistait pas. Cela devait être encore plus impressionnant en ce moment car il avait réellement une envie de pleurer. Il avait peur d'avoir perdu Léo et après avoir eu un bref aperçu de la délicieuse sensation du corps ferme de Léo pressé contre le sien, son envie de lui, son besoin de l'avoir sous lui pâmé, était devenu un mal physique. Mais d'avoir aussi heurté Léonardo, choqué Donatello et occasionné une terrible frousse à Raphael l'emplissait également de honte. De même, pleurer pour quêter le pardon de son frère molesté le dégoutait de lui-même. Naturellement, Léonardo l'abnégation et la magnanimité personnifiées, posait une main désolée et compatissante sur lui, le faisant se sentir plus bas que terre, tout en séchant ses larmes de l'autre.

-Mikey, je…je suis désolé. J'ai réagi trop fortement…Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Je te demande pardon.

-Pardon ? Il t'a embrassé de force et t'a agrippé la queue et c'est toi qui est désolé ? Fearless, ne tombe pas dans son piège. Ce sale petit pervers savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Raphael. Ça suffit. Le manque de sommeil t'égare. Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

-Tu sais très bien où j'étais, Fearless ! Pendant que moi, on m'envoie au coin, c'est le festival de « Croquons-un bout de cet idiot de Léo » et je n'ai pas été invité à cette petite fête !

-Raphael, tenta de temporiser Léo, tu exagères. Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Mikey n'est qu'un gamin qui a mal interprété une tradition dans sa candeur et son enthousiasme enfantin. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Il sait désormais que c'est mal et ne le refera plus. N'est-ce pas Mikey ? Un baiser sur la joue suffit. Je suis ton grand frère.

La vapeur sortait littéralement des oreilles de Raphael, mais il ne dit rien, il attendait la réponse de Michelangelo. Mikey n'avait que peu suivi la conversation. Tentant désespérément de trouver le plus d'arguments possibles et de moyens afin de retourner la situation en sa faveur, il n'avait pas cru important d'écouter davantage que les deux dernières phrases prononcées par Léonardo.

-Bien sûr, Léo, je te demande pardon. Je ne le ferai plus. A moins que tu me le demandes, ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Léo sourit, visiblement soulagé.

-Bien. N'en parlons plus. Nous n'allons pas manqué l'entrainement encore. Je vais mieux. Je crois pouvoir participer si j'ai l'accord de notre médecin famille, précise-t-il en indiquant Donatello. Donnie hocha la tête. Léo, encouragé poursuivit :

-Donc, nous ferons en entrainement de base dès 75 minutes après le de petit déjeuner. Exercices d'échauffement, tours de piste durant un quart d'heure puis combat armé. Je serai avec Raphael et Mikey avec Donnie.

Mikey fit la moue. Il comprenait que Léo évitait de le confronter avec Raphael en le jumelant à Donnie, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir mis Donnie et Raph ensemble ? « Ah oui, » pensa-t-il en une grimace de frustration, « je ne suis pas un défi assez intéressant pour le grand ninja qu'est Léonardo…Alors que Raphael, lui, est à sa pointure…Et bien, accroche-toi à ton bo, Donnie-boy, car j'ai quelqu'un à impressionner »

Il coupa méticuleusement les oignons, perdu dans ses pensées. Dès la fin du petit déjeuner, il irait voir si ses bd avaient trouvé preneur. Riche à craquer, inondant Léo de douceurs, cadeaux et de caresses, il ne pourrait résister. Léonardo n'aurait plus à se priver, à sauter des repas ou méditer dans le noir. Léo aurait tout ce qu'il voudrait et plus encore. Mikey prendrait soin de luit jour et nuit, huilant son corps pour le masser de longues heures, afin de débarrasser son corps de toute cette tension accumulée. Puis, il lui ferait l'amour sans arrêt aussi…La tortue en bleu oublierait totalement que Mikey avait déjà été son petit frère…il ne verrait plus que l'amant, le partenaire, le protecteur, le pourvoyeur, source de tout bonheur et jouissance. Il sifflota tout le long de la préparation du repas, totalement étranger aux deux paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient tout en prétendant attendre leur déjeuner. La tortue aux yeux de saphir elle, fixait énigmatique le fond ambré de sa tasse dont le thé avait refroidi.


	8. Chapter 8

Raphael ne voulut pas du petit déjeuner de Mikey. La vue des photos de Chester, accrochant du gui, peignant pour Léo et cuisinant, aimantées sur le frigo, durent lui couper l'appétit car il n'ouvrit même pas le frigo pour prendre le lait. Il monta à l'étage, ses pas lourds indiquant clairement son niveau de frustration. C'était son tour de laver la vaisselle, mais Mikey n'était pas assez suicidaire pour oser lui rappeler. Les frères mangèrent dans un silence ponctué parfois d'un fracas épouvantable à l'étage. Bizarrement, Léo n'intervient pas et laissa Raphael exprimer sa colère et se défouler sûrement sur son mobilier.

Au Dojo, Mikey n'entendait pas à rigoler. Surtout qu'après que Léo, juste devant lui, passant sous la porte du Dojo, où était accroché le gui, ne lui offrit qu'un baiser rapide sur le front. Ce genre de baiser qu'offre un père à son fils, il n'en voulait pas. Il désirait soumettre les lèvres de jade sous les siennes, les faire ramollirent et s'ouvrirent comme une fleur de thé dans l'eau bouillante. Cela devenait vraiment frustrant et garder le contrôle sur son expression faciale afin de conserver son air jovial habituel était de plus en plus ardu. De plus, après la course, où Mikey fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour talonner Raph et Léo, alors qu'habituellement il était bon dernier (non pas parce qu'il n'était pas rapide, seulement car les tours de piste l'ennuyaient), Léo resta fermement sur ses positions dans le choix des équipes. Il attaqua alors Donnie avec une rage de vaincre totalement inédite chez lui, lui laissant à peine le temps de bloquer les coups de son bo. Habituellement Mikey jouait plus avec ses nunchakus et s'amusait à déployer son talent d'acrobate, donc Donatello n'avait pas vu venir ce déferlement de violence. Il n'osa même pas tourner ses yeux vers Léo, afin qu'il réprimande Mikey, de peur de ne pas voir à temps un mouvement du nunchaku tourbillonnant. Il analysa ses possibilités de mettre sur pause brièvement le combat pour attirer l'attention de leur Maitre afin qu'il voie ce qui clochait avec la tortue orange. Finalement il vit une opportunité de s'en sortir, il se servit de son bo comme levier pour tirer par la chaîne les nunchakus dans la direction opposée, d'un coup si sec que Mikey les lâcha et qu'ils furent projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'est alors que les deux membres de l'équipe B virent les raisons de la concentration de l'équipe A. Usant son poids supérieur de quinze kilos, Raph faisait tous ses efforts pour repousser Léo hors des matelas, ses sais bloquant les katanas. Sortir de la zone des tatamis entraînait la disqualification, mais il n'était pas du genre de Raphael d'user de ce moyen pour gagner. Faire abandonner Léo était beaucoup plus gratifiant pour son ego. Mikey fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la stratégie de Raph, repoussant toujours Léo, qui inéluctablement, reculait, malgré la sueur qui perlait sur sa peau verte et tous ses muscles tendus sous l'effort. Au lieu d'aller chercher ses nunchakus, il resta là, fasciné par la sublimité du corps parfaitement sculpté de son frère. Léo recula encore de deux pas, malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour résister et soudain, en un éclair aveuglant, Mikey comprit. Léo, de dos à la porte ne pouvait le voir, mais Raph le menait consciemment sous le gui. Il vint pour ouvrir la bouche, crier un avertissement à Léonardo, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Léo recula du dernier pas et Raph captura possessivement ses lèvres.

Mikey, outragé, vint pour s'élancer. Comment Raph osait-il ? Raphael savait qu'il aimait et voulait Léonardo ! Il allait sauter sur Raphael et lui écraser son poing sur son sourire suffisant. Mais, deux bras l'agrippèrent par derrière, avant qu'il puisse intervenir.

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! lui souffla Donnie.

-Donnie, tu ne comprends rien ! Laisse-moi ! Il doit payer ! Il…

Un bruit d'acier se fit entendre et Raph recula de près d'un mètre. D'un puissant uppercut, laissant tomber ses katanas, Léo avait interrompu le baiser.

Raph, tout en tenant sa mâchoire sûrement endolorie, cracha du sang aux pieds de Léo.

-Alors, c'est comme cela, Fearless ? Mikey peut s'approprier tes lèves et balader ses mains sous ta carapace, mais pas moi ? Tout ça parce que tu crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait !

-Raphael, répondit Léo d'une voix altérée, pas maintenant. Ce soir, durant notre patrouille, nous discuterons. Juste toi et moi.

-Non Léo ! Je suis fatigué de tes discussions. Cela ne mène à rien. Attendre, attendre, attendre. J'en ai marre. Là, immédiatement, tu vas écouter ce que Mikey va te dire. Tu vas voir qu'il n'a aucune innocence à préserver et tes craintes que Mikey ne trouvera peut-être jamais l'amour sont infondées ! Allez Mikey, crache à Léo ce que tu brûles de lui dire ! Comment tu voulais le prendre par terre, où je ne sais plus ce que tu M'as dit car j'étais trop dégoûté pour porter une réelle attention à tes horreurs.

Mikey mordit ses lèvres. Mis ainsi à l'avant, il était confronté. Avouer son amour à Léo une fois pour toute ? Nah ! C'était prématuré. De toute évidence, Léo n'était pas prêt à une telle révélation en ce moment. Il préférait affronter la rage et probablement la pire raclée de sa vie de la part de Raphael que de perdre sa chance d'avoir Léo.

-Dude, tu as vraiment un esprit pervers ! Tu giga-hallucines !

Les yeux verts de Raphael brillèrent de fureur devant cette dénégation. Étrangement, Léo ne sembla pas en colère contre Raphael, s'aperçut avec inquiétude Mikey. Raph venait de le calomnier. Ok, non pas vraiment, car il avait dit la vérité, mais Léo l'ignorait. A la place de s'indigner des accusations de celui-ci, Léo caressa doucement le trapèze, le bras et la carapace de Raphael, en chuchotant quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que l'éclat meurtrier de ses yeux s'éteigne. Raph hocha la tête.

-Ce soir, accepta-t-il, nous patrouillerons ensemble.

Mikey mordit ses lèvres avec angoisse. Léo et Raph semblaient trop complices tout à coup. Que Raph ait accepté aussi facilement de se calmer, alors que Mikey se préparait mentalement à subir une avalanche de coups, était absolument anormal. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

La session d'entrainement semblant être terminée, Mikey monta, méditant sur ce qu'il pouvait faire pour empêcher Léo de choisir Raph comme partenaire. Léo ayant fait une promesse, le faire revenir dessus était impossible. L'ainé se targuait de toujours respecter sa parole donnée. Il fallait que Raph refuse d'aller avec Léonardo…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte de chambre, il comprit l'origine des bruits entendus plus tôt, lors du petit déjeuner. Sa chambre avait été mise sens dessus dessous. Ce n'était pas du genre de Raphael que de rapporter sa colère en faisant une malfaisante gratuite. De toute façon, sa chambre était déjà bordelique, donc, cela ne prendrait qu'un trente minutes de plus à ranger. Quelle pitoyable vengeance, tout à fait étrangère à Raphael.

Puis, il s'arrêta et compris. Raph n'avait pas voulu faire du désordre. Il cherchait quelque chose. Cloué au mur par un sai autour de sa gorge, pendait Chester le lutin, lacéré de partout. Un nouvel avertissement, plus concret. Et un obstacle. Mikey ne pourrait plus le photographier. Il pesta intérieurement. Non, laisser Raph seul avec Léo serait une mauvaise idée. Raphael était le second de Léo. Léonardo écouterait Raphael et pourrait se laisse convaincre. La vérité, sortant de la bouche haineuse de Raph serait amplifié et pas à son avantage. Il sourit avec malice, ses yeux bleus jetant une lueur mesquine. Fier de lui, il texta April.

 _-Salut Ape, je dois faire des sandwichs à l'oignon et au ketchup ce midi si tu ne reviens pas avec l'épicerie bientôt._

 _-Hey Mikey ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes ! J'ai beaucoup de sacs. Peux-tu me rejoindre pour m'aider ?_

 _-J'arrive._

Ce soir, il cuisinerait le repas préféré de Raphael.


	9. Chapter 9

Dès qu'il revient avec April, sacs d'épicerie en main, ses trois autres frères accoururent à la cuisine. Le jour de l'épicerie était le jour préféré de la semaine des Tortues. Un petit Noel où une petite fenêtre de la vie quotidienne des humains s'ouvrait brièvement pour eux. April faisait attention d'acheter souvent des nouveautés, afin d'inspirer la curiosité de ses amis mutants. Habituellement, Mikey et Raph étaient les plus excités de fouiller dans les sacs, Donnie et Léo étant plus du genre à se nourrir uniquement pour survivre que de fins gourmets. Raphael n'était pas un palet distingué, mais il mangeait énormément, étant un grand consommateur d'énergie, et n'ayant pas pris de petit déjeuner, son estomac devait le tourmenter.

Cette fois-ci, Raph était plus circonspect :

-Où est Case ?

-Oh ! Mikey l'a envoyé cherché des saucisses italiennes, des côtes levés et un autre kilo de bœuf haché.

Raphael fronça les sourcils : il était le seul friand de côte levés.

Michelangelo, tout sourire, répondit avec un enthousiasme admirablement feint :

-Je vais faire ma fameuse sauce à spaghetti pour carnivore.

Cette information rendit la tortue colérique encore plus suspicieuse :

-Pourquoi ? Et où as-tu trouver le surplus d'argent ?

-Bah ! Pour faire plaisir à Léo, pardi ! Je l'ai assez traumatisé. N'est-ce pas son repas préféré ? Et pour l'argent, j'avais 14$ en monnaie. Ape et Casey m'ont offert de payer la différence en échange de manger avec nous ce soir.

-Non ! Léo n'aime pas beaucoup la viande rouge, tu dois le savoir ! C'est le mien !

Raph était presque en colère de la situation. Mikey devait se payer sa tête.

-Ah ! Tant pis ! Au moins, c'est vraiment le repas favori de quelqu'un !

-Pourquoi me ferais-tu plaisir ? Je sais que tu es entré dans ta chambre !

-Peut-être pour me faire pardonner répondit mielleusement le benjamin. Mais vous allez tous devoir m'aider à couper les légumes, pendant que je m'occupe de dorer la viande.

Mikey naturellement n'était pas stupide au point de glisser son ingrédient spécial dans la sauce. Raph buvait toujours du lait avec ces pâtes alors que Léo avait horreur de ce breuvage. Enfin, l'ainé haïssait toute boisson hormis le thé, l'eau et l'occasionnel saké. Donnie en buvait à l'occasion parfois, la sauce tomate ne s'harmonisant pas bien avec le goût du café. Car Mikey, du même coup, avait décidé de se débarrasser de Donatello également, lui laissant une trajectoire claire vers Léo. Pour être encore plus certain que Raph et Don boivent le lait, Mikey avait même choisi de faire un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert. Lui-même prendrait certainement un verre de lait, mais provenant du sac neuf. Dans le sac de lait déjà largement entamé, il n'en restait que pour deux verres. Mikey, il glissa l'ingrédient qu'il avait dérobé de leur pharmacie familiale. Piler les cachets avec un mortier discrètement avait été ardu. Bien entendu, il avait ajusté la dose pour les poids de Donnie et de Raph combinés. 10 pilules lui semblaient parfait. Pas de quoi mourir, juste être KO plusieurs heures. Par contre, n'étant pas humain et ce produit n'ayant jamais été testé sur des tortues mutantes, le résultat demeurait assez imprévisible. Il haussa les épaules. On verrait bien. Don n'était pas le seul de la fratrie Hamato à avoir de la curiosité scientifique.

Il avait longtemps balancé entre les laxatifs et les somnifères. Puis, avait finalement opté pour les seconds. Il ne voulait pas que ses frères souffrent, car il n'était pas cruel, malgré que Raph aurait mérité une petite humiliation, selon lui. De plus, le repaire ne comptait qu'une salle de bain, ce qui aurait été dommage pour Donnie, qui n'aurait pas eu assez de force physique pour revendiquer la place au détriment de Raphael. De plus, Don était intelligent. S'il se figurait que Mikey les avait volontairement empoisonnés et rendus malades pour avoir un tête-à-tête avec Léo, cela risquait de mal passer aux yeux sévères de l'aîné. Donc, les somnifères seraient parfaits. Inoffensifs à long terme, mais très efficace à court terme.

Raph, de toute évidence, conserva quelques réserves lorsque l'assiette fumante fut déposée devant lui, mais voyant tous manger avec enthousiasme, il prit sa fourchette. Mikey fut anxieux quelques instants. L'assiette de Donnie et Raph étaient presque terminée et ils n'avaient bu que de l'eau pour le moment. Heureusement qu'il avait songé à faire un dessert…

La discussion tournait sur l'augmentation de l'activité criminelle depuis les quelques jours où les tortues, leur leader étant malade, n'avaient pu faire leur patrouille quotidienne. Casey pointa quelques coins chaud et Raph, enthousiaste d'avoir à fracasser quelques têtes, promit d'y jeter un œil avec Léo, plus tard. Mikey roula les yeux au ciel : Raph était tellement primitif dans sa soif de bagarre. Que Léo apprécie parfois sa compagnie le dépassait. Mais ce soir, il devrait s'en passer…Cette certitude amena un sourire diabolique à ses lèvres.

Inéluctablement, Léo se leva, s'excusant qu'il n'avait pas trop faim. Léonardo détestait demeurer à table trop longtemps et ne restait jamais pour le dessert depuis la mort de leur maitre, préférant méditer. Voyant Léo debout, mettant de l'eau dans sa bouilloire, Raph lui demanda :

-Hé, Léo, peux-tu me donner un verre de lait, stp ?

Michelangelo se retient de ne pas frotter ses mains de satisfaction. C'était trop parfait. Léo, servant Raphael, éloignait davantage la suspicion de dessus lui.

-Bien sûr, quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Léo, tout en sortant le contenant de lait du réfrigérateur.

-Moi, répondit Donnie, mais juste un peu.

-Et toi, Mikey ?

-Bah, je vais attendre au dessert.

Léo ayant servi ses frères, regarda l'heure.

-Ne vous chargez pas trop l'estomac. Raph et moi allons quitter à 21h, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus d'une heure. Mikey et Don, je vais vous texter la position où vous devez être à 22h30.

-Pensez-vous avoir besoin de l'aide du grand Casey Jones, questionna l'hockeyeur.

-Non, merci Casey. Raph et moi avons besoin d'être seuls.

Ces mots semblèrent allumer dans les yeux verts de son frère des étoiles comme Mikey n'en n'avait jamais vues. « Dommage, Raphie. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois » pensa malicieusement Mikey. Il se demandait, maintenant que les verres de la tête chaude et du génie étaient vides dans combien de temps ils allaient sombrer, se demandant qui serait le premier à s'abandonner au sommeil. Donnie avait bu très peu de lait et beaucoup de café dans sa journée, mais Raph était un mastodonte.

Une demie heure plus tard, il avait sa réponse. Donnie dormait à poing fermés, la tête sur la table de la cuisine, ce qui avait convaincu Casey et April de s'éclipser. Mikey scruta Raph dont les paupières de toute évidence s'alourdissaient, au salon devant un match de boxe qu'il tentait de suivre pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Léo arriva à ce moment.

-Raph ?

Les yeux verts embrouillés de sommeil se leva vers le leader.

-Lé-o. Je suis..prêt.

-Raph, tu sembles mort d'épuisement. Tu as si peu dormi les nuits précédentes…Tu n'aurais pas dû faire tant d'efforts.

-Pas…moi.

-Oui, je sais, c'est Chester, le lutin. Tu peux venir en patrouille ce soir dans cet état. J'ai trouvé Donnie dormant dans la cuisine. Ne reste que moi et Mikey d'éveillés.

Un éclair de recognition passa dans les yeux ensommeillés

-Mikey..a…mis quelque chose…pas normal…Il veut être seul…avec toi…

-Raph. Arrête de paranoïer avec ta jalousie hors propos. Nous avons tous mangé la même chose! De toute façon, je ne veux pas alimenter ce sentiment destructeur, donc je vais sortir seul.

Mikey, choqué, tourna la tête si rapidement que ses os claquèrent dans sa nuque. Il n'avait pas prévu cela.

-Voyons, Léo, tu ne peux patrouiller seul ! Tu relèves en plus à peine d'une pneumonie. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières !

-Je peux et je le ferais Mikey. Prends soin de nos frères durant mon absence. S'il arrive quelque chose, j'ai besoin qu'une personne alerte demeure.

Mikey allait hurler sa frustration d'être relégué au rôle de garde-malade quand Raph, luttant contre l'engourdissement prodigué par les médicaments, l'interrompit :

-Merde…Léo…amène-le avec toi…je préfère lui…que toi seul. Peut te défendre…un homme maintenant…

Et sous cette permission qui fit contracter le cœur de Mikey de remords, Raph sombra.


	10. Chapter 10

Léo hésita longtemps. Il demeura plus d'une heure au repaire, lisant silencieusement aux côtés de Raphael, ne semblant pas opportuné par ses ronflements sonores, espérant contre toute attente qu'il se réveille et qu'ainsi, il puisse réaliser sa promesse de patrouiller avec lui. Ce ne fut qu'au 37 ième soupir de Mikey que Léo céda et lui fit signe de se préparer. Ils installèrent Donnie, plus léger, à un endroit plus confortable que la table de cuisine pour dormir et ils partirent.

Tout le long du trajet dans les égouts vers la surface, Mikey chantonna : « All I want for Christmas is you », au point où Léonardo, plus sur la corde raide qu'à l'habitude, lui demanda vertement de se taire.

Au grand désappointement de Michelangelo, la tortue aux katanas ne semblait pas portée sur la rigolade et encore moins la romance. Son air concentré et sérieux découragea le benjamin de faire des allusions plus précises. Il trouverait bien un moment dans la soirée où Léo serait plus émotivement et sensuellement disponible.

Ils surveillaient depuis près de deux heures les abords de Chinatown et Mikey s'ennuyait ferme. Il tenta de mieux qu'il pouvait de refouler son air morose. Il voulait apparaitre « mature » aux yeux de son ainé et une des qualités qu'il devait démontrer pour se faire était la patience. Il pouvait bien faire le pied de grue toute une nuit si cela se terminait par une chaude nuit avec son frère ainé, alors il tenta de contrôler son impatience et son ennui. Cette façade ne sembla pas duper l'ainé qui soupira et formula enfin tout haut ce qui le tracassait :

-Mikey. J'ai une question à te poser. J'ai remarqué qu'April était arrivée avec de nouvelles décorations de Noel, mais tu ne les as pas accrochées, encore. Pourquoi ? Tu as passé la journée dans la cuisine ou presque. On dirait que tu n'éprouves pas ton excitation pour Noel que tu as d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as même pas fait de liste. Tu n'as que proposé un carnet de dessin. Je sais que Donnie t'a expliqué que désormais, tu n'étais plus un enfant et t'a remis de l'argent pour tes propres cadeaux. Tu n'as rien demandé à personne et tu n'as fait aucune requête auprès d'April en termes de présent à acheter. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raphael semble furieux contre toi. Je sais qu'il est caractériel, qu'il est toujours un peu jaloux de l'attention que tu reçois à Noel, mais c'est au-dessus de cela. Que lui as-tu fait ou dit ?

Mikey balança quelques instants. Était-ce le bon moment de dire la vérité ? De toute façon, sans Chester, il n'avait plus le choix de passer en mode plus direct. Il décida de commencer prudemment :

-En toute sincérité, Léo, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Raph est si en colère. Je lui ai dit quelque chose. En fait, je lui ai confié un secret qui ne le concerne même pas directement…

-Un secret qui nous mets en danger ?

-Non ! Cela ne fait de mal à aucun d'entre vous ! Je lui ai dit que…j'étais amoureux.

-Mais Mikey, c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi Raph n'a pas sauté de joie ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Qui est-ce ? Est-ce qu'elle t'aime aussi ? Nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Ou l'as-tu rencontrée ?

La joie de Léo rasséréna quelque peu Mikey qui eut ainsi le courage de spécifier :

-En fait, euh…et c'est peut-être ce qui a perturbé Raph c'est que c'est euh…un mâle.

Léo cligna des yeux et le cœur de Mikey se serra d'appréhension.

-Je ne crois pas que Raphael t'ait jugé pour cela, Mikey. Le sexe de la personne aimée n'a aucune importance…A moins que…

Les yeux bleus de Léo devinrent affolés :

-Est-ce Raphael lui-même que tu aimes ?

-Non ! s'exclama, horrifié, Mikey.

Léo prit une expression pleine d'espoir :

-Est-ce Donatello ?

-Non, Léo ! Ce n'est pas D ni Raphie ! s'impatienta Mikey

-Non, bien sûr…Si cela avait été lui-même, Raph n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment, il t'aurait seulement signifié son non-intérêt. Et il aurait été comblé que tu aimes Donnie…

L'estomac noué par l'anxiété, Mikey attendit que Léonardo fît 1+1 dans sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps. En bas, du mouvement se fit enfin. Ce qui semblait être un cambriolage par les Dragons pourpres se mit en place. Rapidement, retourné prestement en mode leader, Léo donna ses instructions à Michelangelo. Mikey les écouta à peine, trop stupéfié par l'aveuglement de son frère qui se vantait si souvent de sa perspicacité. Peut-être pouvait-il prévoir les réactions d'un ennemi, mais il ne pouvait lire ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit frère, apparemment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sauta à la suite de son ainé.

En pleine action, Mikey paniqua. Il n'y avait non pas seulement une dizaine de Dragons comme il avait paru au départ mais aussi autant de membres Foot, dont un Élite d'une taille imposante. Il était trop tard pour battre en retraite. Léonardo s'élança sur l'Élite, jetant des ordres que Mikey n'écouta pas. Ils étaient en danger. Par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas drogué le lait, Donnie et Raph seraient là pour leur prêter main forte et ils auraient une chance. Soudain, Mikey sentit qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Raphael était celui qui protégeait le plus efficacement Léonardo, son style de combat complétant le mieux celui de leader. A eux deux, ils auraient facilement pu vaincre l'Élite et les Foots, laissant le menu fretin qu'étaient les Dragons à Mikey et Donnie. Mais là le combat, malgré tout le talent de son frère, était déséquilibré et lui-même, face à onze Dragons avait chaud à la carapace. Si Léo était blessé, cela serait uniquement de sa faute.

L'Élite était justement, tout comme Raphael et comme un cruel rappel de son égoïsme, un porteur de sais. Léo cria quelque chose à Mikey, mais il aurait pu tout autant parler une langue étrangère, Mikey n'entendant que son cœur qui battait la chamade et le sang qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Les mouvements des ennemis étaient trop rapides, ne lui permettant pas de pouvoir vérifier où en était Léonardo aux prises avec la moitié des soldats Foots et de l'Élite. Paniqué que son frère se trouvait peut-être en mauvaise posture, Mikey se débattit soudain avec l'ardeur d'une bête sauvage. Lorsque sa vue ne fut plus obstruée par ses adversaires, il vit une image qui n'aurai jamais cru voir : Léo, blessé au flanc, sans doute par un des Foots derrière lui, commençait à succomber sous le poids supérieur de l'Élite qui bloquait les katanas de la tortue bleue avec ses sais. Puis un bruit horrible : les précieux ninjatos de Léo cédèrent et se brisèrent. Mikey agit sans s'en rendre compte, poussé par l'instinct de sauver celui qu'il aimait. Il agrippa Léo et jeta une bombe fumigène au nez de leur imposant ennemi, afin de prendre la fuite.


	11. Chapter 11

ffnet censure le mot p(a)y pal partout. A chaque fois que Mikey parle du compte de Donnie il s'agit de ce type de compte. Donnie en a un relié au compte bancaire d'April.

* * *

Alors qu'ils fuyaient, Mikey fit de son mieux pour rapidement compresser la blessure de Léo, oubliant son dégout du sang dans l'urgence de la situation, afin que les traces sanglantes n'indiquent pas la direction de leur fuite. Mikey commença seulement à respirer normalement lorsqu'ils furent à nouveaux sous terre. Il avait l'impression d'être en apnée depuis plus de vingt minutes lorsqu'il jeta les yeux sur son frère qu'il portait.

Léo avait une couleur de cendre mais semblait conscient.

-Courage Léo, Donnie va t'arranger cela. Nous serons au repaire d'ici un quart d'heure.

Puis, une appréhension le saisit : Donnie était endormi, probablement tellement assommé par les somnifères que Mikey ne pourrait le réveiller. Il ne connaissait absolument rien des premiers soins, dû à son hématophobie, contrairement à ses trois autres frères. Raphael étant hors-jeu également, de par sa faute, la responsabilité de soigner Léo lui retombait dessus. Une nausée le prit, davantage due au remord et à l'angoisse que à l'idée de panser la plaie de son frère. Il dénia à Léo, dont la parole frisait l'incohérence, la possibilité de marcher par lui-même. Malgré ses bras douloureux, il préférait le porter afin d'éviter le moindre effort à son frère, pour éviter d'empirer sa blessure.

Arrivés au repaire, Mikey déposa Léo sous le lit de l'infirmerie. Il sursauta presque hors de sa carapace quand une voix retentie derrière-lui.

-Revenus de votre petite escapade ?

Donatello, froidement se tenait devant lui. Mikey n'y songeait même pas : il délirait de reconnaissance ;

-Don ! Dieu merci ! Tu es réveillé ! Léo est blessé. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

-Bien entendu. Dr Don doit pallier à toutes vos stupidités.

-Donnie, ce n'est pas le temps.

-Bien Mikey. Nous allons discuter après.

La voix de Donnie avait un accent menaçant inhabituel, mais il n'en n'avait cure. On devait sauver son bien-aimé.

Léo blablatait un discours incohérent où il ne parlait que de ses lames. Donnie lui ordonna de se taire, mais avec une tendresse.

-Blessure superficielle. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu as bien compressé la plaie avec ton obi. Je vais recoudre et lui transférer du sang que nous avons en stock. Dans deux ou trois heures, il sera hors de danger et pourra retourner dormir.

Donnie s'activa du mieux qu'il put, laissant Léo pleurer la perte de ses ninjatos.

-Donnie…mes katanas…je ne les ai plus. Quel leader je fais…incapable de protéger mes propres armes…je n'ai plus rien…comment pourrais-je mener des opérations sans elles ?

-Chut, Léo. Raphael t'en forgera d'autres…

-Non…tu ne comprends pas…l'acier japonais…le temps de se rendre…prends cinq semaines à forger… les sais de Raph étaient du même alliage…

-Léo, calme-toi. L'important est que vous ne soyez pas blessés plus gravement.

La mention du pluriel fit que Mikey se regarda lui-même…c'est alors qu'il vit qu'il avait un poignard dans la cuisse. Il se permit à ce moment-là de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut la vibration de son T-Phone qui retient son attention. Un courriel venait d'entrer dans sa boîte de réception. Un collectionneur faisait une offre incroyable de 230 000$ pour ses bd. Cela eut l'effet d'effacer toute trace de sommeil ou d'inconfort chez lui. Cette somme, absolument indécente (le premier numéro de Batman et de Superman valaient-ils aussi chers ?) permettrait à Mikey d'acheter des nouveaux katanas à Léo et de même subvenir aux frais de la maisonnée durant près de 20 ans à lui seul. Ses frères ne le regarderaient plus de si haut et lui pardonneraient ses quelques écarts de conduite. ! Il souriait, perdu dans ses fantasmes de richesses et de considération fraternelles

-Tu es conscient. Bien. Nous allons avoir une petite discussion. Remercie le ciel que c'est avec moi que tu l'as et non Raph, quoique ne compte pas t'en tirer totalement de ce côté. Lorsqu'il reviendra de ses vapes, il sera furieux et je ne sais même pas si Léo suffira à contenir sa colère.

-Léo va bien ?

-Oui, il broie du noir pour ses épées et l'échec de l'opération, mais physiquement il va bien… Parlons de toi maintenant, sale Borgia !

-?

-César Borgia était un empoisonneur et un fratricide…

-Donnie ! Pas le temps pour ta leçon d'histoire ! J'ai besoin de ton compte p(ay)pal pour créer une facture.

-Pourquoi ?

Mikey expliqua de façon concise la vente de ses bd. Donnie ouvrit des yeux effarés, lut et relut le courriel, faisant une rapide recherche sur l'identité du collectionneur. Voyant que le tout était réel, Donnie se prit la tête, ayant oublié sa colère :

-Wow ! Mikey, cette somme jumelée à mes revenus et ceux de Raphael, nous n'avons plus à nous en faire avant longtemps. Je peux en placer aussi la moitié et grossir ce montant de près de 50%.

-Ok, peu importe. J'ai besoin de ton compte, pour recevoir cet argent et ensuite faire un achat auprès d'un marchand d'armes.

Devant l'air ébahi, Mikey soupira :

-Léo a perdu ses doubles katanas, je veux lui en acheter d'autres.

Donnie fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi ? Raphael les fera lui-même et cela sera infiniment plus économique.

-Économique en argent et non en temps ! Tu as entendu Léo ! Il se désespère.

Donnie secoua la tête :

-Peu importe, Léo préfèrera des lames forgées par Raph. Elles seront beaucoup plus significatives, même si cela prend deux mois.

-Putain, Don ! Je lui offre comme cadeau de Noel. Cela sera significatif aussi, non ?

-Raph est déjà furieux contre toi et s'imagine depuis un moment que tu complotes pour lui enlever son Léo. Si tu achètes les sabres à la place que lui les lui fabrique, je ne réponds plus de ton existence, Mikey.

-Que veux-tu dire par « enlever son Léo » Léo n'est pas à lui ! Il n'est pas encore à personne.

La compréhension alluma les yeux noisette de Donnie. D'une voix étouffée, il murmura :

-C'était donc toi…les biscuits…la peinture…tout…c'était toi ?

-Bien évidemment ! Qui croyais-tu que c'était ?

-Mais…Raph. Léo en est persuadé…C'est pour cela qu'il est si en colère. Il sait que ce n'est pas lui, mais n'ose détromper Léo, enthousiaste. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi nous avoir drogués ? Inutile de le nier…je me suis fait à moi-même une analyse sanguine.

-Je voulais être seul avec Léo. Raph sait que je l'aime et je ne voulais pas qu'il l'annonce prématurément à Léonardo ou d'une mauvaise façon. J'ai laissé à Léo pleins d'indices et de sous-entendus, mais il est aveugle et…

Donnie poussa un petit cri étranglé et s'approcha de Mikey

-Tu parles de l'aveuglement de Léo…que dis-tu du tien ? Il n'a pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Oui, je sais, Léo me voit comme un enfant…

-Non, imbécile. Léonardo est amoureux lui aussi. Mais pas de toi. Raphael et lui se sont avoués leur passion mutuelle il y a près de cinq ans.

Mikey réagit aussi prestement que si on l'avait giflé :

-Je ne te crois pas ! Ils se détestent ! Ils se disputent sans arrêt…Raph supporte si peu d'être près de Léonardo qu'il découche toutes les nuits. Ils ne se touchent jamais hors du Dojo !

Donnie ricana tristement :

-Léonardo a accepté les sentiments de Raphael et lui a avoué éprouver les mêmes, mais a soulevé une condition. Il a refusé toute marque de tendresse devant potentiels témoins tant que tous les frères Hamato n'avaient pas trouvé l'amour, afin d'éviter la jalousie. Raph a essayé il y a environ trois ans de se glisser dans le lit de Léo. Pour un baiser, une caresse, quelque chose d'assez innocent mais dont il ressentait le besoin. Ils se sont disputés, Léo l'a mis à la porte de sa chambre et désormais pour éviter toute forme de tentation, Raph ne passe plus que très rarement la nuit ici. Raph, à ma connaissance, n'a même reçu plus que le baiser dérobé hier. Tu imagines sa frustration que tu aies reçu plus que lui en 5 longues années, en très peu de temps.

Des pièces de casse-tête s'alignèrent dans la tête de Mikey : la colère disproportionnée de Raph, qui était en fait de la jalousie. Son insistance pour que Mikey aime ailleurs, répétant qu'il ne pouvait avoir Léonardo. Son dévouement, lorsqu'il dormait devant la porte du labo, afin que Léo se ménage. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, à chaque fois que l'ainé était blessé ou malade, Raphael se rongeait les sangs. Il était toujours très protecteur de leur leader. D'un autre côté, il se rappela l'affolement de Léo à l'idée que Mikey puisse aimer Raphael…Cela et leurs regards complices. Il secoua la tête : il ne tomberait pas dans les jeux psychologiques de Donnie.

-Tu mens, Donatello. Connecte-moi à ton compte qu'on en finisse.

-Écoute-moi bien, Michelangelo. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande directement à Léonardo. Raphael n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne le sais que grâce à sa confession lorsqu'il a reçu un coup d'épée entre deux côtes. Il a failli y rester et, quand nous étions seuls, il m'a supplié de prendre soin de Léonardo, s'il mourait et m'a tout raconté. Donc, Mikey écoute-moi bien. Si tu es pour acheter des katanas à Léo et faire éclater cette famille par ton égoïsme, tu peux garder ton argent.

-Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme ! J'aime Léo comme tu aimes April ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ?

-Et justement April ne m'aime pas ! Elle aime Casey ! Devrais-je mettre le chaos dans son couple pour mes sentiments à sens unique ? En plus, ce qui est mille fois pire : Raph est ton frère ! Tu ne peux le poignarder dans le dos ainsi ! Il a avoué son amour à Léo il y a des années et il est aimé en retour ! Tu ne peux briser cela ! Tu sais très bien que Léonardo, voyant la discorde à l'horizon, va rompre avec Raphael et va s'enfermer dans un célibat éternel pour éviter la bisbille qui arrivera immanquablement de toute façon. Raph est fou de Léo et l'attend depuis des années et il ne s'en remettra pas si Léo rompt. De même, abandonner Raphael brisera le cœur de Léo.

Mikey serra les dents :

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Merde, Mike ! Léo n'est que la saveur du mois pour toi ! Sais-tu combien de phase ou de fantaisies passagères tu as eu dans ta vie ? Celle-ci te passera comme les autres !

-Jamais ! J'aime Léo depuis longtemps aussi…J'attendais le moment opportun pour me déclarer.

-Et bien, tu l'as manqué ! Il fallait le faire avant Raph ! De toute façon, Léonardo ne t'aura pas plus aimé. Tu es son bébé dont les gamineries le font sourire. Point à la ligne. Un chaton tout mignon qu'il prend sur ses genoux et dont les ronronnements l'attendrissent. Rien de plus. Il ne te verra jamais comme un candidat potentiel au rôle d'amant. Même si Raph mourrait et que je mourrais, vous laissant les seules tortues mutantes sur Terre, Léo ne te voit pas ainsi. Tu demeureras toujours pour lui un gamin bouffon.

Rageusement, Mikey repoussa Donnie.

Donatello se redressa et froidement déclara :

-Si tu ne me crois pas, va voir dans la chambre de Léo. Quand j'ai réussi brièvement à réveiller Raph hier soir, dès ma reprise de conscience, je l'ai aidé à se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Léonardo où il voulait l'attendre. Léo l'a vu endormi dans son lit, mais n'a pas rebroussé chemin et s'est allongé contre lui.

-Cela ne veut rien dire.

-Si. Ils sont éveillés et discutent ensemble. Va les confronter.

Mikey quitta en trombe le laboratoire. Il ne croyait pas un mot des élucubrations de Donatello, mais il était temps qu'il se confesse à son grand frère.

Posté devant la porte de la chambre de l'ainé, il s'aperçut que Donnie ne lui avait pas menti au moins pour un point. Les voix de Raphael et de Léonardo lui parvenaient de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il retient son souffle et écouta.

-Non, Raph…je ne peux y croire…Mikey n'aurait pas drogué volontairement ses frères. Donnie travaille trop et toi, ta muraille et tes biscuits t'ont …

-Merde Léo, ce n'est pas moi ! Cela fait trois fois que je te le dis…c'est Mikey.

-Impossible, Raphael. Tu dérailles. Mikey ne me voit pas autrement qu'en figure paternelle.

-Il me l'a avoué ! Léo tu es aveugle, bon sang ! Il nous a drogué pour être seul avec toi, je le sais ! Et là, à cause de sa connerie, tu as été blessé ! Si j'avais été là, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Mikey se mordit les lèvres. Bien qu'il détestât l'admettre, sur ce dernier point, Raphael avait raison. En quelques instants, toutes les fois où Raphael s'était placé volontairement en danger pour éviter une seule égratignure à Léo lui revint en tête. Raph les protégeait tous, mais il devenait carrément suicidaire quand il s'agissait de l'ainé. Est-ce que Don avait raison ? Oui, peut-être que Raph éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour Léo, mais cela ne voulait dire que c'était réciproque n'est-ce pas ?

-Peu importe, Raph. J'ai davantage de peine pour mes katanas. Tu sais comment ils étaient précieux pour moi… Tu me les as offerts à notre anniversaire…

Mikey s'étonna. Léo n'avait pas reçu ses katanas à leur anniversaire de mutation. Il les avait reçus un jour ordinaire, au printemps, il y a deux ou trois ans alors que Raphael exhibait de nouveaux sais. A moins que…et cette éventualité fracassa l'âme de Mikey, à moins que Léo fît référence à un autre type d'anniversaire.

Léo prit une voix languissante :

-Je me rappellerais toujours ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là…que c'était le même alliage d'acier pour nous deux armes, comme notre amour dans nos deux corps…

-Oui, j'étais romantique cette journée-là… Bébé, ne pleure pas.

A ces mots, Mikey tenta de mettre son cerveau en mode censure. Il était impossible que Léo ait laissé Raph lui donner le surnom de « bébé ».

Raph continua et ses mots étaient entrecoupés…comme si ses lèvres étaient parfois occupées à autre chose qu'à parler…

-Je t'en forgerais d'autres, beaucoup plus solides…Et je me ferai de nouveaux sais, si cela peut te consoler. Tes katanas ne sont pas ce qui me préoccupent le plus, pour le moment.

La voix de Raph était tendre, mais triste.

-Tu es encore romantique…

-Non, Léo. Pour l'ultime je te répète que c'est Mikey.

Le soupir que fit Léo figea le sang dans les veines de Mikey. Léo allait-il enfin admettre que c'était possible.

-Raph. Cela ne peut être possible. Certes, il m'a voué être amoureux de quelqu'un mais…Tu sais ce que cela signifierait si c'était vrai ?

Raphael eut un soupir déchirant :

-Je sais. Tu ne voudras pas me choisir et blesser Mikey alors tu serais dans l'obligation de me laisser tomber et demeurer seul.

Un silence oppressant s'étira entre les deux tortues. Mikey avait un goût salé en bouche, mélange de ses larmes et du sang de ses lèvres mordues.

Raph, la voix brisée, brisa le silence :

-Tu sais, Léo, je peux t'aider à faire ce choix. Je peux partir.

-Raph !

-Écoute-moi et ne m'interrompt pas stp. Mikey te conviendrait mieux que moi. Il est si créatif. Il a fait plein de merveilles pour t'impressionner et te courtiser. Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment. Je ne suis qu'une brute. Je me rappelle encore avec honte comment je me suis déclaré à toi, ivre mort... Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, Léo. Il prendrait soin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, tu as besoin d'amour et tu ne peux t'en priver pour me ménager. Mais, je ne peux rester ici. Te voir avec Mikey serait au-dessus de mes forces. J'y pense depuis hier. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes déchiré et comme je disais avant la patrouille, mais dans un autre contexte, je préfère te savoir avec Michelangelo que seul.

-Raphie, tu sais que je t'aime. Oui, la situation est compliquée, mais elle est n'est pas insoluble. Nous trouverons une solution. Ce n'est qu'une fantaisie.

La voix de Raphael se fit sombre :

-Non. Il est sérieux. Il m'a volontairement défié plusieurs fois. Il fallait qu'il soit diablement sûr de lui. On ne me provoque pas pour une « fantaisie ». Mais je ne veux pas de dispute. Je sais que tu as horreur de cela. Je ne veux pas t'occasionner de stress et que tu retombes malade. Laisse-moi le temps de régler quelques trucs avec Casey et tu n'auras plus de choix déchirant à faire.

-Mais Raph ! Il n'y a pas de choix à faire. C'est toi que je veux.

-Et tu briseras le cœur de Mikey ? Je ne crois pas. Il t'aime, Léo. Il te veut. Il te désire. Il me l'a répété au point de me rendre malade ! Cela ne lui passera avant plusieurs années, si cela lui passe un jour ! Tu sais que je vais devenir fou de jalousie à chaque fois que tu lui parleras. Je vais toujours avoir peur qu'il te séduise ! Il n'abandonnera pas ! Je ne peux vivre ainsi ! Je fais des cauchemars de toi et lui sans arrêt depuis une semaine ! Tu es trop compatissant pour le blesser. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je te connais trop bien, Léo, avec ton grand cœur. Et c'est pour cela que je t'aime.

Léo ne disait rien. Mikey sentait tout le désespoir de Raphael devant cette approbation muette. Léonardo refusait de lui faire de la peine, même si cela signifiait la perte de Raph, celui qu'il aimait.

Mikey sentait la respiration de Raph devenir plus difficile. La tortue orgueilleuse luttait de toute évidence contre les sanglots.

-Bébé…tu sais…j'ai été très respectueux et patient. Mais avant que cela se termine…pourrais-tu m'embrasser, sur les lèvres, au moins une fois ? Personne ne le saura. Cela ne fera de mal à personne et je pourrais toujours repenser à ce moment pour me consoler.

-Raphie…

Mikey senti les mouvements des draps se froisser et s'enfuit, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Même cloitré dans sa chambre, il crut percevoir des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir qui le brulèrent comme un fer rouge. Mais ce n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination…

Mikey ne sortit pas de sa chambre. Seul Léo sembla se soucier de lui, venant plusieurs fois lui demander de sortir, de sa voix douce, l'assurant qu'il n'était pas fâché pour ses katanas et que rien n'était de sa faute.

Michelangelo, seulement pour rassurer Léo, lui répondit la troisième fois, pour le diner, qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et n'avait pas envie de manger. Cela sembla sonner des sirènes d'alarme chez l'aîné, mais le benjamin ne céda pas. Jamais Raphael ou Donatello ne s'enquit de lui et il les comprenait.

Trouver des mots pour exprimer la dévastation de son cœur était impossible. Celui qu'il aimait en aimait un autre et ce rival, son propre frère ni plus ni moins, était assez généreux pour lui laisser la place. Mais Mikey n'avait aucune illusion, se rappelant l'écho des mots de Donatello. Même sans Raphael dans le décor, Léo ne l'aimerait pas davantage. Il n'en serait que triste. Il sut ce qui lui resta à faire.

Encore une fois, il ne dormit de la nuit.

Le lendemain, pourtant, il était aux commandes de la cuisine, battant allégrement des blancs d'oeufs en neige. Léo se leva le premier, mais plus tard qu'à l'habitude

-Mikey ? Tu es si tôt debout ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Tu as le temps de méditer, les gaufres ne seront pas prêtes avant une vingtaine de minutes.

Léo hocha la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, un cri provenant du Dojo retenti.

Aussitôt, alerté, Raphael sorti de sa chambre au même moment où Donnie se levait pour prendre sa première tasse de café. Don lui jeta un regard lourd :

-Tu n'as pas encore osé ? Pas après ce que je t'ai dit !

Mikey ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers le Dojo suivit du génie qui pestait tout bas. Arrivé au Dojo, Donnie figea comme ses deux aînés.

Aux côtés du Léo peint, se tenait un magnifique Raphael, sais en main, dos à la carapace de la tortue bleue, une lueur menaçante irradiant de ses prunelles émeraudes, défiant quiconque de s'approcher de son frère et amant. Les verts et rouges éclataient de façon si riche que le modèle original semblait presque terne.

Spontanément, Léo avait saisi la main de Raphael et la serrait dans la sienne, constata Mikey avec douleur. Raph semblait encore plus bouleversé, ne comprenant pas. Il jeta un regard brulant de question sur son benjamin.

-Tu vois, Léo. Je sais pour toi et Raph. Je voulais juste vous pousser à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Rien ne s'oppose à ce que vous vous affichiez. Puis bon, je voulais donner un cours de romantisme 101 à Raphie.

Raphael poussa une exclamation incrédule, mais Léo le coupa :

-Tu savais ? Mais alors… Mais toi, Mikey ? Raph et moi avons fait serment de ne pas concrétiser notre relation tant que vous et Donnie n'aviez pas trouvé l'âme sœur…Oui, nous avons la bénédiction de Donatello, mais toi, je crains que tu te sentes seul, abandonné…

-Nah, Léo ! Je te l'ai dit…j'ai quelqu'un. Et c'est le grand amour.

Les trois frères froncèrent les sourcils.

-Qui ? voulut savoir Léo.

-Je vous le présenterai bientôt…

Une lueur incertaine vacilla brièvement dans les yeux de saphir. Mais l'air sûr de lui de Michelangelo le convainquit.

-J'ai bien hâte de le rencontrer, Mikey, sourit chaleureusement Léo, j'espère qu'il sait quel être exceptionnel tu es.

Mikey lança une blague qui fit s'esclaffer Léo et de même, mais plus mécaniquement, les deux autres, qui bien que soulagés, semblaient infiniment plus sceptiques. « Bah, se raisonna Mikey, l'important est que Léo croit cette chimère… Et j'ai tant de pratique à lui faire croire que je crois à ce qui n'existe pas.

-Fin-


End file.
